


Full Circle: Tangents

by ryder77



Series: Full Circle [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Side-story Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryder77/pseuds/ryder77
Summary: Because a circle is made up of infinite tangents. Side-stories of events not fully detailed in Full Circle. Still basically LelouchxKallen, but with others added into the mix. Spoilers from the main story apply.





	1. Outtakes: Rolo

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on the numbers found with the titles in each chapter.
> 
> A "Part" is a chapter of the main story _Full Circle_. I took a page off the numbering convention of the CG sound and picture dramas, actually, and the numbers say approximately where in the timeline each story fits. If you get confused, let me know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Part 1.501: Someone to Watch Over Me  
** _

C.C. laid the unconscious ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia onto the bed within the place of his memories. She wiped off the beads of sweat that settled on her brow, revealing the sigil on her forehead that was glowing brightly. She took a deep breath; there was still much to do.

"We'll need someone to watch him for a bit," she said, and walked over to the framed photographs arranged at the shelves.

"Why them?" asked the entity that was once Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero. "I could do it."

"No," countered the Gray Witch, "I need you for something else."

The other man's expression turned serious, now understanding why the sigil on her forehead glowed so brightly,

"I see. It's time."

C.C. held out her palm and summoned the souls whose photographs were arranged in the shelves, and they materialized before her: Marianne, his mother; Euphemia, his half-sister; Shirley, his classmate; and Rolo, his false brother.

"I need somebody to watch him while we're gone," C.C. announced to the new arrivals, motioning to the young man on the bed. "Who'll do it?"

"I will!" It was Shirley who spoke, raising her hand.

"I object!" Euphemia this time. "You have managed to say your farewells to him. Also, as his sister, I have a closer connection with him."

"If connection be the determinant for eligibility," cut in Marianne, "then I, as his own mother have the closest one among us here, and therefore the have greatest right to insist."

The other Lelouch slapped his forehead in exasperation. He was  _not_  going to listen to this!

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Shirley spoke again, standing tall and not willing to give up, "we were officially a couple in school and-"

The room suddenly fell silent as a red sphere seemed to expand to cover the whole area.

"I'll do it, Miss C.C.," said Rolo as he moved ahead of the group, Geass sigil alight in his right eye. "If you don't mind, that is," he added shyly.

C.C. considered it. "Any objections?" Hearing none, she returned the three still-frozen women to their respective frames. "Fine, you'll do."

The other remaining occupant in the room blinked and noticed that the three arguing women have disappeared. The Geass still worked  _here_?

C.C. left Rolo some instructions, and exited the room with Lelouch's other persona. Shortly after the door had closed, Rolo momentarily passed the framed photographs and gave Shirley's an apologetic look.

"So sorry, Miss Shirley."

 

* * *

_**Part 3.008: That Other Place** _

 

"I'll be going back to that other place as soon as the door closes behind you," Rolo said sadly, but quickly changed his expression when he noticed his brother's worried gaze. "Don't worry, though. Miss Shirley's there, too, and she's been very kind to me."

"I see," Lelouch answered, "Send her my regards, then."

"I will," the boy answered. "One last thing though."

"What is it?"

Rolo gave his brother a smile and a thumbs-up. "Good luck, Big Brother."

Lelouch smiled and returned the gesture. "You, too, Little Brother."

When the door finally closed Rolo sighed. He was going to need all the luck he can get.

Almost immediately his surroundings began to fade, bringing with it the feeling of leaving his brother's presence. He closed his eyes, preparing himself to become one with the collective unconsciousness once more. His eyes snapped back open, however, when, instead of the feeling of peace he expected, he felt a sense of dread. Sensing that the source of that dread came from behind him, he slowly turned and came face-to-face with the very angry soul of Shirley Fenette.

"R-o-l-o  _L-a-m-p-e_ - _ **R-O-U-G-E** -_!"

Then he wondered if it's possible to die twice.

 


	2. First Contact?

**_Part 0.003/2.989: First Contact?_ **

 

Lelouch vi Britannia tried his best to lower the shopping bag he was carrying without losing sight of the peach that fell from it and was now rolling down the sidewalk. He and Suzaku were on their way back to the Kururugi Shrine from sending a letter to Euphemia, when they had passed a stall selling the tastiest-looking peaches he had ever seen. Wanting to bring some back home to Nunnally, he bought enough for the three of them to have as a snack. The lady manning the stall, however, once she found out he was with Suzaku, insisted that they both take as much as they can carry at no cost at all.

Normally, with still so many peaches on hand, he would've ignored the one that had fallen and moved on. The one that fell, however, had the loveliest color and the sweetest smell in the entire bunch - it was the one he especially saved for Nunnally.

Finally managing to set the bag down without the danger of other peaches falling off, he ran after the errant fruit. It rolled to a stop against a duffel bag, and he saw a pair of small hands pick it up.

"Aah!" he had called out, protesting the action, not yet used to the language of the land. This seemed to startle the girl who picked up the fruit, because she had stiffened while holding the peach closer to her chest.

Coming to a stop before her, he had to take several deep breaths before he could bring himself to say a word. He didn't have to, however, since the girl had already held out her hands, waiting for him to take the peach back. Once he regained his composure, he took the fruit. He was about to say his thanks when he felt a tickle in the back of his memories when he studied her face.

No, perhaps 'itch' would better describe the sensation. The more he tried to ignore it, the more insistent it became. Yet, when he tried to reach out and touch it, it moved away just beyond his reach. Somehow, he had seen those eyes before, and, if the feelings it stirred in him were any indication, there was no mistaking it. Lelouch prided himself with being smarter than any other boy his age, and it frustrated him that he could not remember whatever caused this itch in his memory. He opened his mouth, then, leaving to his lips' memory the name that escaped his mind. If he spoke the name out loud, maybe, just maybe...

"...Ka-"

"What's the matter with you?" interrupted Suzaku while hitting him upside the head. "You got your peach back. Go on and thank her properly."

Lelouch rubbed the spot where his friend hit him, groaning in annoyance at the interruption. "Why should I? It's not like I  _asked_  her to give it back."

"Yeah, right," replied Suzaku, "If you meant what you just said, I'll just have to hit you again."

"Gee, thanks for the warning you gave before you hit me the first time."

"Okay, that'll be three more hits if y-" Suzaku wasn't able to finish his sentence when a bus came into view. "Aah! That's our bus! Let's go!" he said, turning to run back to the bus stop they were in earlier.

Lelouch turned and was about to follow him but could not seem to make himself leave the spot. He should go, but he couldn't quite understand why he couldn't just leave. He remembered something his mother had said, that instincts tell you something you know even if you can't remember. He had laughed it off back then, saying he never forgot anything, anyway. He turned back to face the girl now, who had yet to say a word since picking up the peach. Hearing Suzaku call for him again, he decided on trusting his mother's words. He took the girl's hand, pressed the peach back into it, then ran after Suzaku.

"Oi, Lelouch! You'll get left behind!" yelled Suzaku, boarding the bus while carrying only his bag of peaches.

"I know, I'm coming!" replied Lelouch, picking up then valiantly balanced his bag of peaches while he leaped into the bus, the doors closing after him. The bus set off as soon as they settled themselves on the seat right behind the driver. Suzaku spoke shortly after,

"So, who's your new friend?"

The young prince glared at his friend before answering. "I don't know."

Suzaku looked incredulous. "You didn't ask?! And here I thought you liked her, staring at her like you did."

"Shut up, Suzaku," interrupted Lelouch. "Nunnally is all that matters to me."

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever," replied Suzaku, and no further mention of the girl was made.

For the rest of the trip, however, Lelouch still tried to reach for the memory that eluded him. He was quite certain that he hadn't met the girl with red hair and blue eyes before, yet his gut was saying she was somehow important to him. Perhaps, when they meet again, he could get to know her better and become friends. He wouldn't be leaving Japan anytime soon, anyway.

However, as fate would have it, the following day - August 10, 2010atb - was to be the last day he would ever have the time to think such thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to user Sakuramsm of FFN for mentioning the peach story from the light novel Red Tracks (or Crimson/Vermilion Road/Path, take your translation pick). I've been meaning to buy that for a while now. The way Lelouch just stared at her then impulsively give her the peach he went after was a perfect match as an after-effect of the Kallen-Kid Lelouch interaction in Full Circle, I couldn't resist :p Oh yeah, Kallen wasn't supposed to remember the encounter, either.
> 
> Date last edited: 2009/02/16


	3. A Knight's Oath

 

 

 

**_Part 3.013: A Knight's Oath_ **

Gino Weinberg walked through the halls of the UFN Headquarters in Penglai Island. His destination: the Hall of Justice. He was deep in thought, wearing an expression he had rarely shown during his days with the rest of the Knights of Rounds. He was the one who found Kallen and Lelouch two days ago, and how he found them was the reason for his trip to the Hall.

He had been close by, piloting his damaged yet still functional Tristan, when the signal flare was fired. The source, while not difficult to pinpoint, was covered densely in trees that he had to land quite a distance away. Once he found the flare gun on the ground, he immediately called for a rescue team to his location. Whoever fired it pointed it towards the direction where deep grooves were made in the ash, as if whoever made those tracks dragged his or her feet along instead of lifting them. Seeing his own footprints in the ash were already barely visible, he decided that the person wanted to be found. He raised his guard a bit at that. There had been a battle near here less than half a day ago, after all.

Once he had the small cave's entrance within sight, he approached from the side, wary for any traps that could have been laid. Finding none, he drew his flashlight and his gun, then peered inside. He found two huddled figures about eight meters in, along the left wall of the cave, just beyond the reach of the ash that the wind managed to blow inside. They appeared to be asleep. Detecting no further threats, he bent low and went inside.

Moving closer, he had recognized the one whose back was toward him to be Kallen, judging from the red hair and the headband around it. The person she was with, though, he couldn't identify immediately, but appeared to be male. A quick look at the man's boots told him that this was the one who fired the flare gun and made the trail. His blood ran cold, however, when he finally saw the man's face.

Lelouch. The Demon Emperor.

"I know you're faking it," he had told the seemingly sleeping man, leveling his gun. A smirk formed in the other man's face.

"As expected from the Knight of Three," Lelouch replied while slowly lifting his face.

"What are you up to, Lelouch?"

"Nothing," Lelouch answered immediately, his expression neutral. "At least, not anymore."

"Well and good," Gino replied sarcastically, "but you have crimes to answer for." Lelouch nodded.

"I'll go quietly, but I'll need something from you before I do."

"What? My fealty as a Knight of Britannia?"

"No. I want your word as a man of honor."

The response had caught him off-guard. The Demon Emperor who ruled Britannia with an iron fist wanted a promise from him? He was skeptical to say the least; Lelouch was definitely up to something. He thought out his response carefully. Who knew what he would do to Kallen if he gave the wrong answer.

"Are you speaking as Britannia's Emperor, or as a man with a hostage?" he had asked, jerking his head towards Kallen as he finished. "Not that there's much of a difference, anyway."

He had noticed Lelouch tense slightly at the question, but it was in such a short instance he could have imagined it in the low light. He tightened his grip on his weapon at the bitter laugh that followed.

"It does look like that, doesn't it?" acknowledged Lelouch, leaning his head back to the cave wall. "But, no," he continued, lowering his head again to look at Gino face-to-face, "I'm asking you as a man who wants to save a life."

_Save... a life?_

"She's hurt," Lelouch continued without waiting for his response. "I did what I can, but I can tell it's worse than it looks. Her head - she said the pain won't go away. She tired too quickly earlier, and her breathing doesn't sound right, either. There may not even be much time. I don't-" he stopped suddenly, as if realizing he'd said more than he should, and looked away.

"Gino Weinberg," Lelouch was facing him again, "I want you to make sure she gets looked after. I'll take whatever punishment the Black Knights and the UFN will give me, just,  _please_!"

Gino was speechless. The emotion in those words was unmistakable - nothing at all like the ruthless Emperor that they fought against earlier. Looking more closely now, the manner with which he held Kallen was more protective than threatening. He also noted that she barely stirred during the whole exchange, and began to worry himself. The soldier in him, however, is saying that it was just an act, a ruse to make him let his guard down. But the part of him that knew a different Lelouch in his short stay in Ashford...

"Do I have your word, Gino?"

"All right," he had reluctantly agreed. Trick or no trick, Kallen needed help - that much he could tell.

"Thank you," Lelouch gave him a tired smile, clearly relieved. He then leaned his head back, and was out like a light.

The rescue teams had arrived shortly afterward. It wasn't difficult to make them prioritize Kallen, being their ace and all. What gave him a hard time, however, was keeping them from maltreating the unconscious Lelouch. They didn't actually try anything but he could tell they all wanted a piece of him. Gino ended up guarding him instead until they reached the Avalon's medical facilities. Only when he was sure they were both getting medical attention did he focus on monitoring Kallen's condition as he promised.

As it turned out, Lelouch's fear was well-founded. Kallen's head injury caused some fluids to build up in her skull, putting pressure on her brain. The doctors have said that, if they brought her in even a half-hour later, she would have fallen into a coma; and, once in a coma, her chances of surviving would have plunged dramatically. Having found her just in the nick of time, they managed to drain those fluids before they caused any major damage. She won't come awake for another few days yet, but she'd be able to return to her old routine in a week or two.

True to his word, Gino had only stopped breathing down the doctors' necks after receiving the good news. What proved to be the challenge was getting word to Lelouch. The Black Knights had put him under tight security while in the Avalon, so that only the core members were allowed to even come near. Upon arrival on Penglai Island the following day, he was transferred to another cell under even heavier security. Gino's blood boiled when he saw that, besides being handcuffed, Lelouch was blindfolded and had a collar that prevented him from speaking while he was being transferred. With such tight security and the weak constitution he knew Lelouch had, the man was already helpless enough even without the handcuffs. Demon Emperor or not, no human being deserved that kind of treatment. He nearly throttled the guard that deliberately made their prisoner fall flat on his face, but he stopped when he saw Lelouch quickly get up (though with some difficulty) and waited to be led to his cell.

That night, Gino Weinberg couldn't sleep. They would be holding the trial tomorrow, with Lelouch present only when they were ready to announce the verdict. He sighed. Here he was, the man who rescued the Ace of the Black Knights and captured the Demon Emperor, losing sleep over how the enemy of the world was being treated as a prisoner. Hmph. 'Enemy of the world,' huh? Lelouch didn't seem to fit the bill. Not  _this_  Lelouch, at least. The 'enemy of the world' would rather let Kallen die than risk getting captured by helping her. Heck, the 'enemy of the world' would rather die than let himself get captured. On that note, why wasn't he being rescued? Seeing how his forces were willing to go for suicide tactics to follow his orders to the letter, why weren't any of them coming for him? Surely, Lelouch fired that signal flare so that his own men would find him, or did he? No, he wanted to save her. Their conversation in that cave told him as much. But why even care about an enemy pilot?

Wait a sec. Maybe she wasn't an enemy pilot. He was wearing Zero's clothes back in the cave. He was the Zero that blew up the Damocles! But, wait, he couldn't be Zero. At least, not the Zero he met back at the Chinese Federation. Lelouch was in Ashford the whole time. Besides, that Zero was dead for over a month now. Lelouch, on the other hand, would naturally want to save his classmate.

He shook his head. What was that again?  _This_  Zero and  _that_  Zero.  _This_  Lelouch and  _that_  Lelouch. His brows furrowed, he just may be on to something. One thing's for sure, though; Lelouch or Zero, he had to save that man from certain death.

And so, the following day, he walked - practically barged - into the UFN Hall of Justice unannounced and took the stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the UFN Supreme Council, I sincerely apologize for this intrusion; but I assure you, upon my honor as Knight of Three, what I have to say is of the utmost importance." He continued after receiving a nod from Chairwoman Kaguya,

"I have reason to believe that the man you have in custody is not the man on trial. You may be condemning an innocent man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date last edited: 2009/02/18


	4. Prince on a White Horse

 

**_Part 3.976: Prince on a White Horse_ **

"Kallen!"

Hearing Lelouch's voice, she reached out towards the direction from where it came, and felt herself being lifted up then pressed against his chest.

"Hold tight," he later said and she did what she was told, keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

With his left hand holding Kallen protectively and his other hand on his mount's reins, Lelouch Lamperouge quickly rode away from where a group of students had cornered Kallen moments earlier.

Since the announcement ten days prior that Kallen Kozuki was to be Class Valedictorian, some students ― mostly descendants of former nobles ― had been doing everything they could to disqualify her from receiving the award. When using their parents' influence had failed, they started trying to make her break a rule that would cause her to forfeit it. Besides the Student Council, Lelouch had sought the help of the Rugby Club and the Equestrian Club to keep a close eye on her while he was busy with his other school duties. Luckily, the members of the latter two clubs had admired her greatly for her Knightmare piloting skills that they readily agreed. This plan worked well enough, he thought, when it had been four days since anybody last tried anything.

Today, he was proven wrong. The Rugby Club had left for a match, and he was supervising the Equestrian Club's practice session for an exhibition the following week when he heard Kallen's distressed cry. Without a second thought, he made his horse run toward the source. They had cornered her in the area behind the bell tower. There were no windows on the ground floor, and if anybody were to look out the windows from the higher floors, their view would be blocked by trees.

He cursed under his breath. They planned this.

He tried following the parade route to get her to the relative safety of the clubhouse, but was met with obstacles at nearly every turn. Some of those even included firecrackers, frightening his horse and nearly throwing them off its back a couple of times. At one point, he was forced to turn to ride through the cafeteria, disturbing the meal of those present. Barely managing to attach his mobile phone to his ear, he speed-dialed Rivalz's number. Knowing the horse would be tiring soon, they would be needing the motorbike. What he heard when Rivalz finally picked up, however, was not what he wanted to hear.

"Lelouch, bad news," were the first words he heard. "The bike's tires are all flat. The rest of the Student Council's locked up in the clubhouse, too. They were ready for us!"

Lelouch cursed again. That meant the clubhouse would not be the safe place he thought it would. He couldn't believe it, those former nobles that only thought about themselves actually managed to organize and work together for this!

Turning towards the gardens, another student appeared in his path. He was ready to turn into another direction when he noticed that this student was calling to him, pointing to the path towards the back gardens. Taking a closer look, it was the head of the Gardening Club.

"Take the garden maze, Lelouch!" the student had been shouting. "Save our Queen!"

Calling out a quick word of thanks as he passed the student, Lelouch made his mount run for the maze. The Gardening Club had a habit of changing the maze's layout every month, and it had been only two days since the last change. Being on a horse gave him the advantage of seeing over the tops of the hedging, making it easier for him to find the way across. Their pursuers would have a more difficult time navigating through it. After the first few turns, he made his horse slow to a walk to let it rest somewhat. He took this moment to check on his passenger. True to his instruction, she still clung tightly to him, with her eyes closed just as tightly.

"Are you okay?" he ventured to ask. A small nod and a whimper was the answer he got. Loosening his hold on her a bit, he noticed that she was trembling. He frowned. What could have happened that would've shaken her so? He felt a moment of anger, but quickly pushed it down. He needed a plan.

Riding through the cafeteria should have alerted the faculty to what's been happening. However, considering how the perpetrators managed to plan disabling Rivalz's bike and putting the other Student Council members out of the way, they probably had a backup plan for the teachers as well. The best course of action would be to try and get back to the riding grounds and the rest of the Equestrian Club, but that was on the other side of campus. Going back through the entrance of the maze was out of the question, so they would have to go around from the exit. He would need to make a few jumps to avoid the footpaths that their pursuers would most probably take, and he hoped their mount was still up to it. He'd thought of jumping over the creek that ran through campus to avoid crossing the bridge, too, but that would be too risky. This may be the Academy's best, but it was used to carrying only one rider. Having carried two passengers for quite some distance now, it was bound to be tired.

"Lelouch-sama," said a voice from behind the next turn. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Sayoko," he replied, acknowledging the speaker, "please tell me something good."

"Hai," began Sayoko as she walked alongside them. "The electronic locks to the classrooms and faculty room were all activated from somewhere in campus. Rivalz-sama has managed to free the other Student Council members, and they are now working to undo the hacking on the classroom locks."

Lelouch nodded. "That means we have to hold out for about seven more minutes. What about those coming after us?"

"I'm afraid there's no stopping them, Lelouch-sama. I am surprised myself at their present level of determination to get to Kallen-sama."

"Yet even just threatening them is out of the question."

"Shall I disguise myself as Kallen-sama and become a decoy?"

"No, if they planned things this well, I doubt they'd think either of us would continue on foot unless they saw the horse without a rider. She's in no condition to run, either," he added, briefly giving a look of concern to the still-trembling Kallen.

"I'll have you try and clear the way for us, make sure there are no more traps. I plan on going to Point-R going through Section-3. If the bridge is blocked, we'll be taking a detour to Point-N. Can you manage?"

"Understood," replied Sayoko, "but may I suggest going to Point-S instead of Point-N?"

 _The Science Club?_  That was an idea. Neither of them frequent that area, he thought.

"Very well, Point-S it is. Take care, Sayoko."

"To you as well, Lelouch-sama," replied Sayoko, soon disappearing from sight.

"Just a little longer," he whispered to Kallen as they neared the maze's exit. At her nod, he kicked their horse to a gallop and went on their way.

Just as he suspected, their ride was already so tired, it barely made the third jump. He decided then that they skip checking the bridge and ride straight to the Science Club. Sayoko was right to suggest the place. With their pursuers all behind them and none cutting them off, it clearly wasn't predicted that they'd be seeking refuge there. No traps. Sayoko had done her job.

Once outside the Science Club's HQ, he pulled on the reins to stop then checked his watch. Three more minutes. He could not force the horse to run any more. They would just have to trust that Rivalz and the others could undo the hacking faster than estimated. Even so, they had less than a minute before their pursuers arrive. They would have to dismount and try to get inside.

"Kallen, I need you to let go for a moment," he told her, but was surprised when she shook her head and held him tighter. Now they were in trouble ― they could not dismount like this, nor would they be able to get past their pursuers fast enough even if they didn't. Said pursuers slowly surrounded them when it became apparent they weren't able to leave the spot.

Lelouch instinctively reached out for the nonexistent contact lens in his left eye then cursed for the nth time that day. If only he still had his Geass!

He then heard a faint click and a familiar-sounding hum from the space between them and those who chased them. Startled, their mount backed away from the sound and closer towards the door to the Science Club HQ. He was still trying to recall where he had heard that hum before when the door opened and someone came out of it.

"Did it work?" the person had asked.

"Nina?!"

"You look surprised, Lelouch. We're scheduled to install the Blaze Luminous for the Ashford segment of the crater today, didn't you know?"

As if on cue, some of their pursuers chose that moment to charge towards them, only to be pressed against a series of palm-sized hexagons when they hit the area above the source of the humming sounds. Nina clapped her palms together, smiling.

"How lovely! I was worried we would have to install them without testing them first. Thank you for gathering all these volunteers, Lelouch."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. Looks like Lloyd and Cecile were rubbing off on her. In any case, the perpetrators all seem to be enclosed by the Blaze Luminous. He could also see some of the teachers leaving the classroom buildings and running towards them. They were safe now.

"Thanks, Nina."

"Anytime, Lelouch."

And, as if sensing it was all over, Kallen fainted.

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch let himself draw a heavy sigh as soon as the door to the Headmaster's office slid closed behind him. Thanks to the recordings of the incident by Kallen's 'fans' in the Film Club, they had easily identified the ones who masterminded the whole mess and had them promptly expelled. Their accomplices were also handed suspensions depending on their level of involvement. Truth be told, he had no idea how those people intended to get Kallen into trouble but still manage to stay in school. Perhaps he had given them too much credit; they didn't plan it all that well, after all.

He himself wasn't off the hook, though. Riding through the cafeteria, he had broken at least three rules and plenty of tableware. Considering the defensive nature of his move, it had been decided not to hand him a suspension, but the supposedly surprise special award he was to receive on graduation day would have to suffer. He let himself smile. Kallen would not be feeling guilty over him losing it. Well, not until she found out, at least.

Still wearing his riding habit, he crossed what was left of the Academy's courtyard from the Administrative Building towards the nurse's office, the path to which was lined by members of Kallen's unofficial fan club. The first one to sense his approach led the cheers of 'All Hail Lelouch!', to which the rest enthusiastically followed suit. He was about to start to ask them to cut it out, but, he had to admit, he felt good hearing the cheers this time around. Kallen was out of harm's way, the 'evil ones' were punished, and all of them had a hand in making it happen ― they all worked to save their Queen. He raised his fist into the air to louder cheers and slaps on the back until he finally reached his destination.

On entering the nurse's office, he felt relieved when he saw Kallen already sitting up and conversing with Rivalz and Nina. Walking closer to the bed, he received a wink and another slap to his already battered back and was left alone, giving them their privacy. It was Kallen who spoke first.

"How did it go?"

"Better than expected," Lelouch answered, taking his seat on the chair beside the bed. "The masterminds were expelled outright, and I'm stuck with just the cafeteria cleanup. Still," he continued, frowning, "I should've seen the whole thing coming. Attempts of hacking into the locks showed up in the logs but I didn't think much of them. I got cocky."

Kallen bonked him on the head with a large paper fan that wasn't there before. "There you go again, beating yourself up over something so trivial. It's not just you, Lelouch, we all didn't see something like this coming. I should have suspected something when those girls started acting all nice to me today, too."

"But―" Lelouch started protesting, but was interrupted by another bonk on the head.

"But nothing. Nunnally was right ― you really should stop blaming yourself too much. Not that I mind knowing an actual prince that's not acting all high and mighty all the time, though."

"I noticed," he replied, reaching to move aside the portion of the paper fan that still rested on his head. He then proceeded to ask the one thing that bothered him during the whole incident. "What did they do to you?"

Kallen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You were trembling the whole time we were running, and you fainted just as it was all over," Lelouch prodded, his tone growing firmer with every word. "Tell me, Kallen."

"Nothing. They didn't do anything."

"That can't have been 'nothing'," he protested, standing up from his chair. "You've faced Cornelia's army, fell through the sky with a defective ejection system, fought and won against Suzaku, and went for the exploding Damocles head-on. Any other girl would faint at the mere thought of doing any of those, but not you. It will take much more than those to scare you like that, Kallen. Tell me!"

He immediately felt guilty when she looked away and clutched at the blanket. Perhaps the memory of it was still fresh in her mind, she wasn't comfortable with talking about it yet. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Just as he was about to apologize, Kallen mumbled her answer. The answer caught him off-guard and had seemed so absurd, he wasn't quite sure he heard it correctly. Thinking they both needed a good laugh, he went on to repeat what he thought he heard.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you're scared to death of horses."

"No," Kallen answered, her voice tiny, "you heard right."

Lelouch blinked. Knightmare cockpits were designed with simulating riding a horse in mind. To find out his own ace pilot had this fear...

"I was about eight," Kallen started, feeling the need to explain herself. "Oniichan was teaching me how to ride one. The first horse I ever rode ran into a snake and went berserk. It nearly ran off a cliff with me still on it. Oniichan managed to stop it in time, but it scared me so much I swore never to ride another one unless it both of us on the same horse. Oniichan only teased me more about it as we grew up."

Now Lelouch really felt guilty. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," she gulped, now fiddling with the blanket, "I trust you. Because I know you won't let me fall."

Her declaration ended up making both of them blush, and neither said a word for a long moment, both occupied by their own thoughts. The silence was broken when a splutter, chuckle, then full-blown laughter erupted from Lelouch's lips, him later falling to the chair he was sitting on earlier. This only made Kallen's face redden further.

"What's so funny?!" she asked indignantly. She could tell he was trying to put his laughter under control, but she decided it was taking a little too long. "Lelouch!"

"I'm sorry. Delayed reaction," he apologized, still trying to put his breathing back to normal. "It was just so unexpected, your thing about horses."

"Well, as long as you don't tell anybody else, I'll let it slide," she said, crossing her arms. "Not even Ohgi-san knows about it."

"I'll do better than that. I'll teach you. How to ride, I mean."

"What?"

"Rolo was scared at first, too, but he grew out of it eventually. With how well you held out today before fainting, I'd say you'd conquer your fear in no time."

She hesitated a moment. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You trust me, don't you?"

 _It's Zero I trust in, not the likes of you, Lelouch,_  she remembered saying once _._  She then thought about making him wear the mask, but decided against it. He might make her wear that awful bunny girl suit in exchange. She nodded before answering, "I believe you."

Noticing the time, Lelouch excused himself saying that his cleanup duty will be starting in ten minutes. Kallen laid back down in the bed after the door closed behind him. She thought of the day's events, of how a prince literally came riding on a white horse and swept her off her feet to come to her rescue. She snorted in amusement. Today she lived every girl's fantasy but she had been terrified the whole time. She supposed it really was funny, now that she thought about it.

She thought about how he laughed. It wasn't anything like Zero's dark laughter, or one of his chuckles when he teased her, or that insane laughter he made when they found out Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot. He was just... laughing, and she liked hearing it. She then decided that, in the future, she would try her best to draw it out of him again.

As long as it was not at her expense, of course.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The garden maze I borrowed from Ouran High School Host Club. Hit a couple of snags because the original route I planned were among the parts of campus that were swallowed by FLEIJA, so I made it vague.
> 
> Date last edited: 2009/02/18


	5. Truth and Consequence

_**Part 3.024: Truth and Consequence** _

"Why?"

That is the question in the minds of many, but let us explore the reasons of three select individuals for asking that question; and how that question relates to a certain Lelouch vi Britannia. These three, after all, stood as witnesses against the man in his trial. Why explore those thoughts, you may ask? Because trials aren't about learning the reasons behind the act, but the facts surrounding it; for determining whether or not the one on trial is guilty or otherwise.

Let's start with the eldest of them, shall we: Tohdoh Kyoshiro, aged thirty-five. I'll stop there as other facts about him are well-recorded in the Court's archives. Now, let us see the questions he wants answered.

"Why, Zero?"

My, that was a little too general, wasn't it? Let us try and dig a little deeper.

"Why keep your identity from us?"

Hmmm, too shallow, this. He himself, after all, had said that in battle, sometimes some parts of the plan needed to be kept from all others to be effective; that secrecy is sometimes necessarry. Now, the next one...

"Why make the world your enemy?"

This, too, isn't much. It's somehow related to the first one, and deep inside he believes it to be so.

"Why order the death of civilians?"

Ah, this one, by far, carries the most urgency. What ultimately made him join Zero's fight was the Black Knights' motto: Heroes of justice; protectors of the weak. I'll have to agree that this question deserves an answer.

Let's try the youngest one next: Sumeragi Kaguya, aged fifteen. What's a minor doing here, you may ask? This particular minor is anything  _but_  a child. She is mature beyond her age and is learned in the ways of diplomacy. The records should have it written: she is at the very head of the UFN.

"Why commit such atrocities, Zero-sama?"

My, such an open book, her mind. Already we arrive at the question she wanted answered the most. An excellent judge of character, this young lady. Early on, she had understood Zero's purpose. Hers was the faith that was unshaken when when the rest of their group believed they were abandoned. Yes, the question deserves an answer. I wonder, though, whether or not she felt betrayed when his true identity was revealed to her.

Let's move to the next one: Ohgi Kaname, aged twenty-seven. And the question in his mind is...

"Why, Zero?"

Ack, not again. Pardon me while I slap my forehead. Sometimes one would really wish that people become more articulate with their questions. Henceforth we dig.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

Ungh. Either this fellow isn't much of a thinker, or is more emotional than intellectual. Let us attempt a different approach:

"Why?" There are images of his fallen comrades-in-arms.

"Why?" There are images of a man with his mask removed, left eye glowing a strange red.

"Why?" There is an image of a woman. Ah, this one has a high level of emotion. Truly one of those emotional types, this one. The logical mind would want an answer to the first one the most. Ah, if only he knew what ultimately made this third one possible!

Perhaps the reader is confused at this point, or, at least, may wonder why all three's questions are for a certain 'Zero' while they are all aware that it is Lelouch vi Britannia that's under the mask. Truth be told, they'll never admit it to anyone, but said man will always be 'Zero' to them.

It was Zero who brought them together. It was Zero who made them grow as a military force and as human beings. It was under Zero's command that they're this much closer to achieving their goals. It was Zero who saved them from the fate of being executed as criminals in the very land they have sworn to gain freedom for.

But they betrayed him. On information freely given by a most untrustworthy source, at that ― the enemy.

Perhaps now they've realized the have acted in haste. They've realized that they were overcome by the emotions that ran high in the wake of that terrible weapon ― FLEIJA. They've realized that they had pounced on whatever reason that would make even the tiniest bit of sense in the light of the overwhelming loss they have all just suffered. Now they are calmer, and are willing to hear him out, which brings us to the other question that's in all their minds right now:

"How?"

Now that it is all over, they are enlightened to what their former leader was trying to accomplish. It is not lost to them that he has risked capture to save the life of one of their own. They are all ready to forgive him as soon as they obtain the answers to their questions. However, due to the methods employed by said man as Britannia's ninety-ninth Emperor, they are at a loss as to how to get him out of this crisis alive. All three of them are of high positions in the UFN heirarchy. All of them have a responsibility to become examples to their subordinates. All of them cannot lie under oath. All of them are among the handful that are aware that the young Emperor and Zero are the same person. All of them cannot volunteer whatever information they have that can save this man unless the High Council asked it of them.

 _Was it Lelouch vi Britannia that lured the High Council to Ashford Academy?_   **Yes.**

 _Was it Lelouch vi Britannia who detained the High Council against their will?_   **Yes.**

 _Was it Lelouch vi Britannia who used the High Council as human shields in the Battle of Mt. Fuji?_   **Yes.**

 _Was it Lelouch vi Britannia who detonated the sakuradite reserves in Mt. Fuji, causing heavy losses to the UFN's Black Knights?_   **Yes.**

Each question was a nail, and each answer was a hammer's strike that sealed Lelouch vi Britannia's coffin. As the trial progressed, their chances of at least having his sentence reduced plunged, and with it the hope of getting their answers. Whatever alternatives they have would end up dividing the UFN all over again, and any one of them can say that the life of one man was not worth such a disaster.

Their thoughts are interrupted by the doors of the Hall of Justice suddenly bursting open, and Britannia's Knight of Three taking the stand. Looking and sounding determined, he requests that what he had to say be heard. The Council members all look to Kaguya, trusting her judgment as Head of the Council. Sensing that all have taken interest in what the Knight had to say, she nods her assent.

"I have reason to believe that the man you have in custody is not the man on trial. You may be condemning an innocent man."

Murmurs are heard throughout the hall at the declaration. The thoughts of most of them ranged from incredulity to skepticism to bemusement to exasperation. Three people in the room, however, once again thought as one:

"That's it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date last edited: 2009-03-02


	6. Outtakes: Tamaki and Diethard

_**Part 0.945: Desperate Measures** _

Tamaki Shinichiro lagged behind the Black Knights team that boarded the Avalon to turn towards the corridor he was instructed to take. The young Emperor had deliberately lost the battle so the Damocles could be boarded then detonated, along with it's cache of FLEIJA warheads. Now Tamaki was to meet said Emperor and switch places with him so the next phase of the plan may be set into motion.

"Tamaki."

He jumped then covered his mouth with both hands to keep from screaming out when Lelouch called his attention.

"I wasn't even  _that_  loud. In here. Hurry."

Once the door closed behind him, he was handed the robes and mask he was to wear. Lelouch was already dressed and only needed to wear Tamaki's face to complete the disguise.

"Hurry up and put those on. It won't take long before they notice you're gone," Lelouch said then moved to the door to listen for any approach.

Complying, Tamaki quickly undressed and went on to change into the robes. On reaching for the sash, something with blinking lights fell to the floor. He stepped on it without thinking (at all?), destroying it.

"Man, didn't you know this thing was bugged?!"

Lelouch took one look at the smashed piece of equipment and groaned.

"That was your voice changer, Tamaki."

_Uh-oh._

* * *

_**Part 4.603: The Show Still Goes On** _

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, I will be your Queen."

In the distance, in a position right beside the spotlight that illuminated the landing where the lovers had their exchange, stood a very ecstatic Diethard Reid. Wearing a grin that would put even that of the famed Cheshire Cat to shame, he filmed every moment that came afterward: from His Majesty placing the ring on Miss Kouzuki's finger, to the lengthy and passionate kiss that followed.

_And so the legend of Zero continues._

"Diethard-sama," came a voice from behind him, "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to surrender that footage."

"Sayoko," he acknowledged his former agent as he slowly faced her. "Surely you would not employ force against your former superior."

"If it were possible, Diethard-sama, I would not," the Kunoichi replied, drawing her kunai. "However, if you would go against my current master's wishes, I have no choice but to do so."

Diethard was already running towards the grand staircase before Sayoko even finished her sentence, already beyond what he knew to be her throwing range. He had heard Kallen squeak when he leaped over the banisters to avoid the couple. Too bad he didn't pay attention to them ― he would've noticed the smirk on Lelouch's face.

"Jeremiah!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" came a voice from ahead of him, and Diethard barely managed to stop in time to notice the blade trained at his neck. The form of Jeremiah Gottwald slowly appeared as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Now, Diethard," came Lelouch's voice, approaching from behind him, "I believe you have something of mine."

"Z-Z-Zero," he began, trying to look at the young Emperor while keeping his neck from bending into the blade. "You, of all people, should understand why I'm doing this, right?"

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow as he moved to stand beside Jeremiah. " _The show must go on._  Is that it?"

Diethard grinned nervously at the reply. "Y-yes! The chronicles of Zero must continue until the day he dies!"

Lelouch sighed, covering the left side of his face with his palm. "Then you leave me no choice," he answered, removing his hand to reveal a glowing red eye.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: hand over that footage!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," obeyed Diethard, handing over the disks (he already had backups?!) to Lelouch's outstretched hand. Jeremiah still hadn't lowered the blade.

"Thank you, Diethard. Kallen," he said as turned to face her, "I leave it to you to decide what to do with these."

Accepting the disks, she held out her other hand to Sayoko who, in turn, gave her one of her kunai blades. With one swift motion the disks were thrown in the air and were embedded in one of the clubhouse's walls a split-second later, the kunai piercing them.

Lelouch let out a low whistle. "Taking lessons, I see."

"Among other things," replied Kallen wearing a proud smirk.

"Well, then," said Lelouch, offering his arm for Kallen to take, "shall we proceed to the banquet hall, my Queen?"

Kallen curtsied before replying, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Wait!" It was Diethard who spoke, his neck still at the tip of Jeremiah's blade. "When did you get your Geass back?"

"I didn't," came Lelouch's cool reply. "Surely you recognize the custom contact lenses I asked you to get for me last week?"

The newly-engaged couple did not turn back when they heard Diethard slump to the floor and the door closing behind them. Noticing the slight skip in her future husband's steps as they walked, she took a guess and asked to see if she was right:

"All according to plan?"

"All according to plan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another funny thing - the very first outtakes I had planned are the hardest to write. Go figure.
> 
> Oh, by the way, I didn't kill Diethard here. The slumping to the floor was from an "I don't believe it!" thought because Lelouch one-upped him.
> 
> Date last edited: 2009/02/18


	7. The Power of One

_**Part 3.603: The Power of One** _

_*THUD!*_

In unison, the occupants of the classroom looked towards the source of the sound to see Lelouch Lamperouge picking himself up from the floor.

"I appreciate your coming to class today, Mr. Lamperouge, but do please try to look remotely interested."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Lelouch replied while returning to his seat. "It won't happen again."

Noting Kallen's worried look from three rows ahead of him, he slid two fingers over his left shoulder, as if wiping off some dust.

_I'm fine._

Acknowledging the phrase from their secret sign language, Kallen turned back to face the front of the classroom. The worried look, however, never left her face.

It had been three months since it was first explained to her that, as a part of his sentence, Lelouch was to do some part-time work for the Black Knights on top of his schoolwork. Their weekly meetings with the Knights included his report on the paperwork he was given, and every one of those he had delivered with incredible ease. Homework was never a problem for him, and he even once told her that the extra paperwork actually helped to keep him from being bored while he was stuck in Ashford.

This week, though, she thought he was getting paler by the day. Him falling off his chair just now was the third time it happened this week; he was only lucky they all happened to different professors. For the master in sleeping in class to fall off his chair so many times, there was bound to be something wrong. When they later met at the Student Council meeting room, she voiced her concern.

"I'm alright, really," he had assured her. "It's just that the club budget proposals got in the way of this week's report. I thought I could finish it after a quick browse through the proposals, but it turned out to be harder than I thought."

"I'll help you with the proposals, then," she offered. "I'll skip girls' night for now."

"No," he was quick to counter her, "go out and enjoy yourself. Ohgi and the others already know you have plans and will arrive late for the meeting tonight. Don't cancel on my account.

"Besides," he added, "it's a good two hours before the meeting starts. I'll finish the report long before then. The budget proposals can wait until after the meeting." Then, looking her straight in the eye,

"I have everything under control."

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed, "but leave some for me to do, okay? I'm part of the Student Council, too, you know. Don't leave me out of the action."

"I won't. You'll probably need to fly the Guren on your way back here if you really want some work, though. I just might end up finishing them all myself."

"Outrun me while I'm wearing that green otter costume and maybe I'll actually believe you."

He gave a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said, standing up and picking up his laptop, "I'll leave some for you."

"You'd better," she replied, standing up as well, "or I just might bring the Guren."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Since Lelouch managed to joke around with her just now, Kallen supposed he really was fine. She knew she could trust him. She supposed she would just  _have_  to trust him on this one. With one last look to see him entering the library before she left to meet with her girl-friends, Kallen tried her best to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch leaned back in his chair and squeezed between his eyes to get some relief from the stress he was feeling. This week's report was harder to put together than he thought. He'd already lost five nights of sleep over it, and he was still nowhere near done. The last time he was this stumped in thinking up a solution was when Nunnally first arrived as viceroy. At least he had C.C. to talk to, back then. Thinking out loud and hearing somebody answer back had helped in his thought process. Idle chat with Nunnally helped ease up the stress a bit, too, when the Black Knights had been just starting. Now C.C. was comatose for some unknown reason, and any form of contact with Nunnally was forbidden. He thought of discussing some points with Kallen, but that was against the rules. Besides, with all the classes she missed over the past year, she had her hands full in make-up credits. She already had enough problems without adding his own, even if it  _was_  just the need for someone to talk to.

"Alone again," he mused.

Refusing to let the feelings of loneliness surface, he returned to his work. He only had ten minutes left before the meeting started ― not much time. He'd already set the video comm to auto-answer earlier, so his work would not be interrupted by the need to walk over and push a button on the terminal. He'd be caught still working on it, but at least he had the skill of being able to pay attention to whatever else that was being discussed while doing so.

He let out a groan when he realized that he left a disk that he needed in his room. He would not make it back in time if he went to get it himself now. Pulling his mobile phone from his pocket, he decided to ask Sayoko to bring it over. As if refusing to cooperate, the phone slipped off his hand as he opened it, then slid to the other end of the command center.

Not wanting any further delays, he quickly stood up from his chair to retrieve the phone; or, at least, that's what he wanted to do. The next thing his mind registered was that he was lying on the floor, and that his body wanted to stay that way. Gathering all the willpower he could muster, he tried to reach for the phone. If he could at least get someone to put him back in his chair, he could still finish the report. At this point, however, even his eyes refused to cooperate anymore.

_No!_

Still refusing to give up, his mind tried to fight off the dream state that was beginning to take over. He focused on the reason why he's doing all this ― on the promise he made as a boy to a certain angel eight years ago.

_I will do everything in my power to make that day come to pass._

But he was still only human, and his eighteen-year-old body can only hold out for so long without sleep. He knew he was fighting a lost battle.

_I'm sorry, Kallen._

Minutes later, the video comm came online, but Lelouch Lamperouge was already beyond all contact.

-.o.O.o.-

Kallen thought the elevator was taking too long to open.

She was already on her way back to Ashford, having left her friends earlier than originally planned, when the call from Ohgi came. The uneasy feeling she had before going out only became more difficult to ignore as the evening wore on. Ohgi's words were all she needed to start running straight from the mall all the way back to the Academy.

_-Kallen. Where's Lelouch?-_

She tried to call him several times along the way, and every time it switched to voice mail made her want to scream for him to answer her all the more. Now finally facing the door to the command center, she angrily swiped her access card and her racing heart stopped when she saw Lelouch collapsed on the floor.

"Lelouch!" She ran to kneel by his side, then pulled his head to her lap.

"Can you hear me?"

She saw his eyebrows furrow slightly, but his eyes didn't open. She saw one hand twitch, and she understood.

"It's alright, Lelouch. The meeting's been canceled." With those words, his face completely relaxed.

 _-What's happening, Kallen?-_  came Ohgi's voice from the video comm.

"This meeting's canceled, Ohgi-san," she answered as she lifted one of Lelouch's arms over her shoulders. She couldn't just leave him on the floor, after all.

_-What do you mean? Where's Lelouch?-_

In response, Kallen stood up, with a sleeping Lelouch hanging off her shoulder, her right arm holding him steady.

"As you can see," she elaborated, her voice stern, "he is in no condition to attend. As for myself, you were informed of my plans for tonight and have requested that I submit my report in advance. I have done so and therefore have nothing to contribute. It will be pointless to insist to continue."

"Now, if you don't mind," she added when the silence stretched for quite a while, "I have to make sure he gets some proper rest." She began dragging Lelouch to the long bench at the end of the room without waiting for an answer.

 _-Very well,-_  came Ohgi's reply,  _-We'll send Sayoko over to help you take him to his room. We'll be sending you the agenda for next week's meeting in the next three days. Black Knights out.-_

Hearing the video comm go offline, Kallen let out the breath she had been holding. She never thought she'd have to speak to Ohgi like that, but with the condition Lelouch was in ― sentence or no sentence ― it really did go against common sense to continue. Upon reaching the bench, she twisted to make Lelouch sit on it, then carefully lowered him to lie down its length. She finished up by making sure none of his arms and legs were hanging off the side.

 _He's lighter than I expected,_  she noted.  _What have you been doing to yourself, Lelouch?_  She was about to loosen his collar when she heard the video comm come back online.

_-Oniisama!-_

"Shh!" she reacted instinctively, but noticed her mistake immediately. Nothing could possibly wake him right now. She walked to the conference table to make her presence known to the caller.

"Hello, Nunnally."

_-Is my brother...?-_

"He's fine, just exhausted," she reassured the very worried Empress of Britannia. "How did you know about it, Nunnally? I thought all contact wasn't allowed?"

_-I was allowed to watch the meetings, so long as I don't make my presence known. I know I'm still not allowed to, but if Oniisama...-_

"...nnally."

They went silent at the sound. They both heard it clearly, but with one look Kallen could tell he was still very much asleep.

"Looks like he's saying he's fine, Nunnally."

 _-Yes,-_  Nunnally agreed while wiping off the corners of her eyes,  _-that's just like him. Please take care of him, Kallen-san.-_

"I will," she answered, and the comm went offline once again.

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch opened his eyes to find himself in his room. Seeing no light seeping through the curtains, he assumed it to be late at night. Turning his head to take a look at the clock on his desk, he noted that the lamp was turned on low, and there was someone working there.

"Kallen?"

She turned to face him. "Welcome back," she said with a smile. "Glad to know you're still with us." She went on to pour something from a thermos to a mug.

"What time is it?" Lelouch asked as he sat up on his bed.

"A little past seven," she answered, bringing the mug with her. "You had us worried there."

"A little past seven," he repeated, then made a move to leave the bed, but Kallen's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He gave her a confused look. "The meeting is in less than half an hour, and I still haven't finished that report. I can still make it in time if―"

"The meeting was two days ago, Lelouch." Her face remained serious while she watched his expression move from shocked, to thoughtful, until finally he held his head in both his hands and let out a moan. She sighed then pulled the chair to his bedside.

"Here," she said as she held out the slightly steaming mug. "You haven't eaten anything since lunch the other day, right?"

Catching a whiff of what he recognized as tomato soup, he turned to sit on the side of the bed, accepted the mug then took a sip. His tongue registered that it was made with fresh tomatoes, not canned ones, and that there was a spice used that he didn't recognize. It had a curious effect on the taste and he wanted to know what it was.

"Did you make this?"

"No. Sayoko did," she answered, taking her seat. "I wanted to bring you cookies, but my mother said warm soup would be better since you haven't eaten for so long. Sayoko had it ready, too, so," she finished with a shrug. Lelouch nodded in acknowledgment. He would have to remember to ask later.

"Were you here the whole time?" he asked before taking another sip from the mug.

"No. The rest of the Student Council took turns with me and Sayoko. Rivalz just left when you woke up, and Sayoko will be taking over at nine."

He nodded again, and was surprised he already finished up the soup. Kallen had noticed how quickly he drank it during her explanation and was already on her way back with the thermos, ready to pour him a second helping.

"Take it slowly this time around," she said after emptying the contents of the jug into his mug. "You've only just woken up, after all."

"I will," he answered, taking better care to control his sips. "Did... Ohgi say anything?"

"Nothing much. Just that he'd send the next meeting's agenda, and that arrived earlier today. Pretty much the same as the last one's. Looks like they weren't rushing that report of yours, after all."

"I see. Did you bring my laptop back here, too? I'll need to get started as soon as―"

"No, you won't," she interrupted, "not until you're fully rested."

"I am rested," he countered. "Two days straight is long enough sleep for any―"

Kallen had put a finger on his forehead when he straightened, and he frowned. He would not be able to stand up while it was there. She enjoyed showing off her strength, even if it was the laws of physics that gave her that 'strength'.

"The soup decides if you're rested enough."

"The soup?" He remembered unknown spice he detected earlier. "What's in it?"

"No idea. I didn't make it, remember? Anyway," she continued, changing the subject, "just what was that report about? It was never this bad when the Black Knights were starting, as far as I can remember." He removed her finger from his forehead before answering.

"I'm not allowed to even talk to you about it and you know that." Her other hand took the place of the one he removed.

"Okay, so I'm not allowed to know. How about you ask them to let me in on the work during the next meeting so I would be?"

He reached up to remove the offending hand, but quickly figured out she'd only keep changing hands unless he dropped the mug. Doing so would make a mess. She had him trapped.

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You already have your hands full with make-up credits. You need to take care of your mother, too. If I had my way, you won't even need to join the meetings at all."

"Because the burden is yours to bear and yours alone?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not."

"Lelouch," she continued before he could answer back, "if you hadn't noticed, there are people who care about you. And it's not just me or Sayoko. Rivalz, Miya, everybody around you does, one way or another. Seeing you all helpless but trying to keep up a strong front makes us think you don't trust us, and it hurts. I know what you're doing is supposed to be top secret, but if this keeps up, they're going to need an explanation and I don't want to have to tell them any more lies. If you're so adamant about not wanting me to get involved in your work, that's fine, but at least swallow that pride of yours and tell Ohgi-san and the others that it's too much for you to finish alone.

"Besides," she added while finally lowering the finger on his forehead, "I'm pretty sure they didn't work so hard to save you from the death sentence so you could kill yourself overworking like this."

_Check,_

He lowered his head and stared at the mug in his hands. "You're beginning to sound like Shirley."

"Well, maybe that's her ghost talking through me. But, seriously," she said as she covered his hands with her own while he still held the mug, "you really do need to take better care of yourself, Lelouch. Nunnally would throw a fit if she saw a scarecrow instead of her brother next time you meet."

_...and mate_

He sighed. "All right, you win."

Kallen took the mug from his hands at the large yawn that followed. "See, you're not fully rested yet."

"I am, too," he said, followed by another yawn. His eyes seemed to droop against his wishes, too. Kallen giggled at the sight, then moved to make him lie back down on his bed.

"Don't fight it, though you won't really be able to. Sayoko said she put in some herb that keeps you from fighting off sleep, but it only kicks in when you're already tired. She said her clan usually gave it to hyperactive toddlers who won't go to bed. Sorry, but I'd have to agree with her that you're a special case."

"...not...fair...!" he slurred as she pulled the covers over his chest.

"Nope. You already said I won, remember?"

-.o.O.o.-

_-Finally!-_

Lelouch blinked, confused at Ohgi's reply. It was time for him to present his report to them, but he still wasn't able to finish it. He told them as much, and, with difficulty, he admitted that the work was too much for him to do by himself. The reply they gave was not among the scenarios he predicted.

Lelouch' eyes grew even wider when Ohgi, Xingke, and Tohdoh went on to explain that less than a handful of the paperwork he was given were real; and that most of those, especially the present one, were meant to push him to the limit and make him admit he would need help sooner or later. Payback, they said, for keeping them in the dark during his time as Zero.

 _-Sorry for having to put you through all that,-_  Ohgi added,  _-but we didn't want you to think you got off easy. For what it's worth, you scared all of us last week. Maybe we did take it too far with that last one.-_

 _-I dunno,-_  Tamaki interjected,  _-the look Kallen had gave me nightmares all week.-_

A collective "Tamaki!" silenced him for the rest of the meeting.

After getting Lelouch's assurance that he would continue to cooperate with the Black Knights, they ended the meeting early to give both students more time to recover from the excitement of the past week. When the meeting ended, neither of them moved or spoke for a while, equally surprised by this development.

"I guess I owe you." It was Lelouch who spoke first.

She shrugged. "I'll put it in your tab."

"You keep tabs?"

"You should see the notebook I keep."

"Does it say 'Zero' under mine?"

"Shut up, Lelouch," she answered, catching his question's double meaning.

He chuckled then went on to say "Thanks. For drilling some sense to this idiot."

"You're welcome, just make sure I won't need to ask Sayoko for that recipe of hers."

The following week, Lelouch got the surprise of his life when Nunnally's face showed up next to Ohgi's in the video comm. After explaining that he was now allowed to speak to her as long as conversation stayed off the topic of governance, Ohgi signed out. Kallen then excused herself to leave the siblings to catch up. After what seemed like hours of exchanging stories of their year apart, their conversation turned to more recent topics.

"Nunnally," he began, then continued as if embarrassed to be asking the question at all.

"What do you think of Kallen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date last edited: 2010-06-20


	8. For Brother

_**Part 3.033: For Brother  
** _

Nunnally vi Britannia is dreaming.

Unlike most people, she can tell when she is dreaming and when she's not. How, you may ask? It's because in her dreams, she can see. In her dreams, her body is whole. In her dreams, her world is whole.

She is seven years old, and sitting in the gardens of the Aries Imperial Villa, making flower wreaths with her mother. Her brother is in the gazebo, playing chess with someone she can't see. Probably their brother Schneizel, she thought. He only plays half-heartedly with everybody else, and she could tell that right now he is deep in thought.

She is running to her brother, now, having finished her wreath. Her smile widens when he thanks her for her gift, then she becomes confused when his expression turned into a sad smile.

"There's something I have to do," he told her, giving her hands a light squeeze. He gives her a kiss on the cheek then turns away, releasing her hands.

She tries to follow him, but her legs give out from under her. She tries to follow him with her gaze, but her surroundings turn pitch-black. Now she calls out for him, reaching out to try and make him take her hands and show her the way, but he does not come.

Now she is fifteen years old again, with legs that could not walk, eyes that could not see, and she remembers.

"The kind and gentle world that you wished for is now within reach," he had said right before she felt a needle pierce her arm. Soon she felt herself grow drowsy.

"With how well you handled Area 11 by yourself, I know that this new world will be in good hands," she heard him speak, his voice suddenly older and far away. "I only regret that I have to leave you to make it happen.

"I love you, Nunnally."

"Oniisama!" she cries out into the darkness, but knows that he won't be answering her calls.

She hugs herself and lets herself cry. She has missed him dearly in the past year, having suddenly been pushed back into the world they both left eight years ago. Naturally she has asked for him, but everyone she asked refused even to speak his name. She returned to Japan hoping that, as Viceroy and through the SAZ, she could make it a better place for both Britannians and Japanese. She hoped that, when the threats that haunted them all their lives pass, he could finally reveal himself and they could be together again.

Then she learned that Zero was actually her beloved brother, and her entire world shattered. Never did she think that her kind and caring brother could commit murder in cold blood. Never did she think he could cause the death of innocent civilians. Never did she think that a terrible power such as Geass could corrupt a heart as pure as his.

However, at the Damocles, she learned what he was trying to accomplish. When the magnitude of the sacrifices he made and was about to make finally dawned on her, she refused to let him go through with it. He, however, expected her reaction and put her to sleep.

Now she has withdrawn deep within herself, not wanting to come awake in the world without her brother.

"Why do you cry, Nunnally?"

She turns her head towards the sound of the voice, and is surprised to see someone there. The voice is not unknown to her, but she wonders why she can see how the person looks lIke.

Had they met before she lost her sight?

"C.C.?"

"Why do you cry, Nunnally?"

"Because," she answers tentatively, "brother is leaving me, and he won't be coming back."

"What if he hasn't gone yet, and you have the power to have him stay?"

Nunnally's face turns hopeful at the words. "You mean...?"

"What if you can save him, Nunnally?"

There was no need to answer that question.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Diethard Reid was tense.

It had nearly been thirty-six hours since Tamaki contacted him saying his cover was blown, yet he had not received word that he can now return to the Black Knights. If everything had gone according to Lelouch's plan, the cue should have arrived more than half a day ago.

Moreover, he had intercepted some communications that the Black Knights have captured the young emperor - hours  _after_  receiving Tamaki's call. The Avalon was also observed turning back then leaving again around that time.

There was just no other explanation: something had gone wrong and Lelouch got himself captured.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kururugi Suzaku ―clearly battered but hardly even limping― arrived alone in their hideout moments later.

"Any word?"

"I was hoping you'd have some for us," Diethard replied.

"This isn't good," Suzaku began, slumping on a nearby chair. "Even C.C. didn't show up." Diethard slammed his fist against the table.

"Then we'll have to assume that the Black Knights did capture him."

"Where is Nunnally?"

"Still asleep in the next room," replied Diethard, turning to face him. "That's another thing I'm worried about. The sedative we gave her wasn't even that strong. She should have woken up soon after we arrived here."

Suzaku was about to speak when Jeremiah Gottwald suddenly burst into the room, his tone urgent.

"Turn on the news."

Complying, Diethard reached for the remote and turned the television on. The sight of the blindfolded and handcuffed Lelouch escorted by armed men wearing the Black Knights uniform greeted them. All listened intently to what the newscaster said.

_-...ror Lelouch vi Britannia is now in the custody of the UFN. Charges have been promptly filed by the UFN Supreme Council, and his trial is set to begin early tomorrow. With the gravity of the charges and the absence of witnesses for the defense, it is expected that a verdict will be reached in the same day. In other news...-_

The room fell silent when the television was turned off, each absorbing this piece of information his own way. They have waited too long to make a move, trusting that Lelouch's plan would work flawlessly as it usually did. Now that the UFN had him, there weren't many options left for them to choose from.

"We have to get him out of there," it was Jeremiah who spoke.

"That's a given," answered Suzaku, "but if we break him out now, we'll end up starting another war."

"That's true," agreed Diethard. "If we wait it out, though, he's as good as dead. The Black Knights already had precautions against his Geass set up, as well. He won't be able to get out of there by himself, and Tamaki's already been found out. Best we could do is try and get witnesses for his defense."

"...which we don't have," said Suzaku. "Anybody who'll stand as defense witness would most likely be arrested then put on trial next. Although we could probably say we've been forced to do those things because of Geass, but―"

"―he's the one who used it, therefore getting His Majesty an instant 'guilty' verdict," Jeremiah finished for him. "What if we mention the Geass Canceler?"

"No better," sighed Diethard. "It would only show him as a cruel ruler, commanding his forces not with loyalty but by stealing their will, giving it back once they proved useless. The Geass argument could work, though, if he wasn't the one who cast it."

Suzaku seemed to catch on. "You're suggesting an impostor, then?"

"It's not impossible," reasoned Diethard, "with the present technologies, a face and a voice can be easily simulated. Them falling for Tamaki's disguise is proof enough. We could say the impostor used the confusion caused by the disappeareance of the former emperor and a wild guess of Prince Lelouch's survival after Princess Nunnally reappeared as Governor. He'd then use Geass on whoever suspected he wasn't who he said he was."

"It could work," agreed Suzaku. "I could mention being fooled at first because we've been friends during his stay at my family's shrine."

"One problem though," interrupted Jeremiah. "Villetta Nu is there. She knows about Geass and how to detect it. One check of His Majesty's eyes and it's all over."

"What if he does not have a Geass?" All three turned to face the speaker.

"Nunnally!"

"What if my brother does not have a Geass, Mr. Reid?"

Understanding what she was implying, Diethard answered, "Then all we need to explain is why he was found wearing Zero's costume."

Nunnally nodded. "I may be able to help you with that."

"Nunnally," Suzaku cut in, "you don't have to get mixed up in this. Lelouch wouldn't―"

"Lelouch had been protecting me all this time, Suzaku-san," countered Nunnally, her tone determined. "It's my turn to save my brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R2 Nunnally was a lot harder to write than I thought. If anything's off, let me know.
> 
> Date last edited: 2009-02-25


	9. Renewing a Pact

 

 

**_Part 3.500: Renewing a Pact_ **

"Hey, there. It's been a while, hasn't it? Good to see you back. The Student Council's a little short-handed, so I'll be the one to guide you through your class schedule.

"We have the same classes, mostly, but you'll be attending two make-up classes on Mondays and Thursdays. Also, the P.E. department wanted you to re-take all sessions you were excused from before, so you'll be having extra P.E. on Tuesdays and Fridays. On Wednesdays, you and I will be on library duty. Luckily for us, the new History prof's too lazy to think up projects for make-up credits."

Lelouch paused, noting that the student he was speaking to had yet to speak a word and was just staring at him, eyes wide with... Surprise? Shock? Fear? Confusion? Disbelief?

He sighed in exasperation, preparing to say the words he'd been repeating since returning to Ashford yet again.

"The name's  _LAMPEROUGE_. Not 'vi Britannia'. Student. Commoner. Not royalty. Definitely no emperor. We look alike, have the same first name, but that's it."

By the end of that explanation, the looks on most of the students' faces will turn skeptical, but they would be treating him like the old Lelouch in the next few days. He had to admit, though, that it was that much harder saying it to Kallen on her first day back.

It was decided that he'd be confined in Ashford for a year. To the UFN, it was for his protection. To the Black Knights, it was his sentence. As a way to test his sincerity in coming clean with them, Lelouch was not to say anything to Kallen about it until the meeting in the underground command center later. How much they did or didn't tell her, he had no idea; but judging from the look of absolute shock in her face when she saw him outside the headmaster's office, she probably didn't expect to see him again. Right there and then he wanted to take her into his arms, to tell her how happy he was to see her up and about; but the surveillance system was back online. They were watching, and Lelouch Lamperouge was never that close with Kallen Stadfeld.

So, playing true to his part, he explained who he was as he would to any other student. The hurt look she was giving him now was tearing him to pieces, but she couldn't know yet. They would both have to hold out until 'library duty'.

"Oh, that's right," he went on, still playing his part, "You saw him up close, didn't you?" She nodded.

"Are we... really that much alike?" he went on to ask. It was a question that Lelouch the student would want ask someone who met Lelouch the emperor were they really two different people.

"Wait, don't answer that. I don't think I really want to know," he quickly added, and it was the truth. He had gone too far. Had she said 'yes', he'd know how much he was hurting her. Had she said 'no', he'd know that his mask was perfect, and that meant he'd lost her.

He continued explaining her class schedule as they walked, refusing to meet her gaze the whole time. Finally they reached the door to their first class just as the bell rang.

"Here we are," he said, holding the door open to let her enter ahead of him. "I'll continue the explanation later when it's time for library duty."

-.o.O.o.-

'Library duty' ended with Kallen feeling mixed emotions. Lelouch was Lelouch, he was a student in Ashford just like her, but he could not leave campus so as to protect him from potential threats of retaliation by victims of the 'impostor'. Surveillance was back online to watch for any suspicious movement in and out of campus, but also became the reason for him to put his mask as student back on. That explained his behavior earlier today. It was necessary, that much she understood, but it hurt just the same. She tried meeting Lelouch's gaze, but he had stayed right in front of the monitors the whole time, leaning back at the conference table with his hands in his pockets, his back to her.

How much had he known? Did he have a part in planning the whole thing? Did he deliberately mean to hurt her?

_Wait, don't answer that. I don't think I really want to know._

No, he didn't like it either. What would she have answered if he didn't change his mind, though?

He moved then, still not meeting her gaze, then stopped at the door.

"Surveillance will be back online in one hour. When you've pulled yourself together, meet me at the roof," he said without turning to face her, and was gone.

He was right. She did need time to pull herself together. She had mourned for him when she was told that his sentence had been carried out. She almost didn't want to return to Ashford because she'd be remembering him everywhere she would go in campus. Now she knew what his sentence really was, as well as the reasons why she was kept in the dark about it until now. They were all valid, she knew, but she felt betrayed. She couldn't blame them, but...

She was just so  _angry_! At whom or what, she couldn't really tell.

The UFN? No, they didn't know the whole story.

The Black Knights? No, they had to act like they didn't know him.

Lelouch? No, he was clearly not in control here.

Finally deciding that she couldn't be angry at nothing, she let it subside. She still didn't like what was happening, though, but Lelouch probably had more to say. She stood up and moved to follow him to the roof.

-.o.O.o.-

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes before the first sounds of someone climbing the stairs to the rooftop garden reached his ears.

To Lelouch, it was the longest fifteen minutes of his life, and now he was dreading what would follow. He was never really good at predicting how women would react to certain situations, as he had always depended on C.C. to explain such things to him. Kallen he can predict while in the battlefield: as long as he made her focus on Britannia she would strike without mercy. Now, however, he would be at the receiving end of whatever she's feeling.

He had prepared for all the possible scenarios he could think of, of course, but what he had planned for later depended on one thing not happening. The bad news? Over four-fifths of those scenarios led to that one thing. Twenty percent was no winning chance, but he was a miracle worker, right? Then again, he was not fighting against Britannia now, was he?

Finally seeing her form reach the landing before the last flight of stairs, he stood up from where he had been sitting at its top and waited. Perhaps sensing the movement, she stopped and looked briefly at him. Lelouch let out a breath when she continued her ascent with her head lowered. Two conditions have been cleared, but it only raised his chances by about fifteen percent.

He moved aside to give her more room to stand at the top of the stairs. She faced him now, standing at arm's length, head still lowered. He waited for a few moments, but she did not speak. Three conditions have been cleared. His chances were now at fifty percent.

Lelouch took a deep breath.  _It's now or never_.

Meanwhile, Kallen was fighting a battle within herself. Should she lash out at him? Should she slap him? Should she leave? Why did she come here at all? He hurt her, didn't he? Why wasn't he saying anything, either? But, gods, she was so glad he wasn't really dead!

She saw him move a step closer to her. She was rooted to the spot, now torn between going into his arms and moving away.

"Close your eyes."

The request made her look up at him in query. Recognizing the same pleading look he had when she pointed a gun at him back in Babel Tower, she complied. Soon enough she heard him open the door to the rooftop garden, then he took her hands to lead her outside.

"I know I hurt you earlier today," he spoke, "but I wasn't lying when I said that it's good to see you back. They wouldn't let me see you even after the trial, so the last I saw of you was at that cave. Believe me when I say that the last thing I wanted you to hear from me when we met again was another lie." They stopped walking, then, and she felt his hand tilt her chin a bit upward. Her heart beat a little faster at the gesture.

"Consider this my apology," he said, then she heard him move to stand behind her.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes to the skies above the crater left by FLEIJA, and noted that the stars seemed brighter there. She was about to say so when she saw a small streak of light move across the stars. Some seconds later it was followed by another, and some more appeared nearly every half-minute after the last one. Each one ended in a burst of yellow, orange, and blue. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"This is..."

"Make a wish, Kallen. On every single one. Not all of them may come true, but you'll have at least one to look forward to. If you like, you could make the same wish on all of them, and increase its chances of being granted."

" _Baka._ "

He blinked, surprised by her reply.

"Pardon?"

"You can't make wishes on a meteor shower, Lelouch," she began, turning her head to look at him. "Unlike single shooting stars, everybody knows where to find them, so they lose their power to grant wishes."

"...Oh," came Lelouch's brilliant reply. There went the rest of his speech.

"But," she quickly added, looking back into the sky, "they're beautiful, Lelouch. Apology accepted."

Lelouch sighed in relief. He hadn't known that bit of about meteor showers not granting wishes, but was glad she accepted his apology. After letting her watch a little longer, he went on to continue with what he had to say.

"I'm afraid that this will also be my parting gift to you."

"I won't really be gone," he quickly added when she spun to face him. "I  _will_  keep my promise, Kallen. I may not have as much control over things as I used to, it might even be more than a year before I can actually make a move in that direction, but I will do what I can to make it happen.

"Until then, however, I have to be Lelouch Lamperouge again ― just a regular student in Ashford Academy. After tonight, I need you to treat me like you did before you knew I was Zero. If at all possible, we shouldn't be seen together. If the UFN suspects anything from the surveillance..."

"I don't know if I can do that," she answered, shaking her head. "It will be like when you lost your memories, only―"

"―I'm aware of who I really am, and," he paused, placing his hands on her shoulders before finishing, "you're here with me." Kallen lowered her head to hide the blush that she felt coming.

"It won't be easy, I know, but seeing you come to school as yourself means that we've accomplished something ― that the world is moving in the right direction. That makes all the difference, Kallen. Everything else will be just us going to school." Placing a finger under her chin, he gently raised her face so she can meet his gaze. He then whispered ever so tenderly,

"You're not getting your hands on my homework, though."

The next moment he had doubled over, winded and hugging his midsection.

"LELOUCH!" He coughed twice before answering,

"See? It's not that hard." He then straightened only to find himself breathless again, this time because of Kallen's tight embrace.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Lelouch allowed himself a small smile.

"I take it you accept?"

"Hug me back first, you idiot."

Having waited for this chance for a long time, he complied wholeheartedly, and returned her embrace just as powerfully. For a long time, neither moved, both unwilling to release the other after being separated for so long.

"I'll play along, Lelouch," Kallen spoke after a while, "but since you won't really be gone, this isn't goodbye." She moved so that her hands rested on his chest, then leaned back so she can look at his face. Lelouch did the same, his hands resting on her arms.

"I've told you before: I will wait for that day. Back in that cave, I've also said that I'll be waiting if you promised to come back. More than your word, I believe in  _you_ , Lelouch vi Britannia, and that's how I know I won't be waiting in vain."

"Kallen..." Lelouch felt his heart soar at her declaration, feeling very much the way he did when their promises were first made. Elated, he took both her hands in his, kissed them, then held them to his chest.

"Your kind words did not fall on deaf ears, My Lady."

Kallen blushed at the gesture, but quickly recovered and replied with a haughty turn of the head,

"I most certainly hope not, My Lord."

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow. "That wasn't a very ladylike response."

"Well, I'm no noble, and," she replied, then smirked before finishing, "neither are you."

He smirked as well.  _So it begins, eh?_  He released her hands then crossed his arms.

"Hmph, you were much more agreeable when I was ten."

"You were a kid who needed comfort then. You're all grown up now, and―"

"Ah, yes," interrupted Lelouch. "I do remember feeling all warm and cozy when I buried my face in―"

"PERVERT!" Kallen blushed hotly at the memory.

Lelouch chuckled. "That's enough practice for one night," he said, then caressed her cheek to try and erase the angry pout that settled there. Kallen leaned into his touch.

"How about letting me win once in a while?"

"We'll see," he answered as he ran his hand through her hair. He stopped when his fingers came across the scar that her injury had left behind.

"You scared me half to death back in the cave, you know that?" She nodded.

"Gino told me. Now that I think about it, I should have guessed that you weren't dead from the way he said it."

"A good man. You've been... seeing him?"

"Jealous?"

"Not if you gave him a harder time than you've given me."

"I thought you liked the challenge?"

"Only on an equal playing field."

Neither have noticed how their lips came closer and closer to touching during their exchange until an alarm sounded from Lelouch's phone. Remembering why he set it, he sighed then pulled back to promptly turn it off.

"Ten minutes until the surveillance comes back online," Lelouch announced. "I should be at the clubhouse by then, and you shouldn't be in campus. I'll walk you to the gates."

"No, the lobby will be fine," Kallen replied while calming herself from the surprise of the near-kiss. "If we shouldn't be seen together, I suppose tonight is as good a start as any."

"Of course," he answered, opening the door for her.

"I'll be teaching you some hand signals we can use in case there's an emergency with the Black Knights during the next meeting," he explained as they went down the stairs. "It will be different from the ones Suzaku and I used, since most of them won't look very flattering if done by a girl. Also, since you and I don't have as much mannerisms as Suzaku does, we shoudn't have the difficulty of mistaking a signal for something else."

They reached the lobby just as Lelouch finished his explanation. Kallen turned to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, then."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

For a moment she thought he seemed to want to say something more, but he kept quiet. Thinking she imagined it, she turned and began to walk away.

"Kallen."

The kiss that followed was awkward, to say the least. It was as if the one who started it was surprised he had decided to do it at all. No,  _clearly_  that was the case. To spare himself from further embarrassment, Lelouch quickly ended the kiss, then hugged her in such a way that they won't be able to see each other's faces.

"I'm sorry... T-that was... I mean..." A small giggle and a return hug was the response he got.

"I'll miss you, too, Lelouch." He sighed, relieved that she wasn't offended.

"But I really should be going," she later said, breaking their embrace. She moved to pick up the book bag she dropped, then looked back to him.

"How about we try that again when you finally fulfill your promise?"

With a shy smile, he nodded. "All right."

With that, Kallen gave a little wave then jogged to the direction of the gates. Lelouch followed her with his gaze until she was out of sight.

_Until then, my Queen._

-.o.O.o.-

_A typical day in Ashford Academy begins thus: the first sounds of activity come to life at the dormitories, followed by the students living in the Tokyo Settlement arriving in small groups that grew larger as the bell signaling the first hour of classes came closer. Then comes the idle chatter of students who arrived early in their classroms, and, at class 3-D..._

"A slice of toast in the mouth while running? Very un-ladylike, Miss Stadfeld."

"It's 'Kouzuki', Lelouch! At least get my name right."

"Is that so? Your Student Council membership data still says 'Stadfeld', though."

"Why start calling me by my last name, anyway?"

"Ah, my humblest apologies, Kallen ** _-sama_**."

"...I hate you!"

_... at which the rest of the classroom's occupants would roll their eyes, then return to what they were doing until the bell rang._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Geminid meteor shower happens every year at around December 13 or 14. I've been waiting for the Geminids all year, and it just HAD to be rainy where I'm at. Oh well...
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one. Personally, I think the characters were a little off. By far, though, the horse ride is my favorite ;) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Date last edited: 2009-02-25


	10. An End and a Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was especially hard to write. I have it all played out in my head, but I was also against writing down what's probably in every 'Lelouch is alive' fic already out there. Before, I'd stop and work on a different tangent while trying to decide what to do, but, as this is one of the last ones, there was nothing else to work on. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

 

_**Part 3.042: An End and a Beginning** _

"The Supreme Council will now have your answers.

"Ohgi Kaname?"

"Yes."

"Gino Weinberg?"

"Yes."

"Tohdoh Kyoshiro?"

"Uncertain."

"Diethard Reid?"

"Yes."

"Bring Tamaki Shin'ichiro."

Lelouch was confused and did not bother to hide it.

Of course, Lelouch being who he was, his mind was already running through many possible scenarios that would explain what was going on, but there just weren't enough facts to narrow them down.

He wasn't even aware of the exact amount of time that passed since Gino Weinberg found him and Kallen in that cave; and waking up handcuffed and blindfolded prevented him from even getting a clue. He remembers being fed and then transferred to another cell, but the blindfold blurred the difference between his sleeping and waking moments. He had tried asking for the time, of course, but he quickly learned that the strange weight on his neck was a collar that kept him from using his voice ― similar to the one that was used on Suzaku when he was accused of killing Prince Clovis. Clearly, they weren't taking any more chances with his Geass.

Working with what facts he did have, he tried to devise a plan that would make fulfilling his promise to Kallen possible. There weren't many options, of course, having planned Zero Requiem so well and far ahead that it rendered turning back a non-option. While he had already decided to drop all his masks the next time he spoke to the Black Knights, he was at their mercy until then. There was also the possibility ―no, probability― that he would not be allowed to speak in his trial. The charter he helped write pretty much guaranteed that, so long as no one showed up for his defense.

Not realizing he had been dozing again, he was surprised when the blindfold was finally removed to reveal Ohgi towering over him. Without another word he was led to where he was standing now.

He was hoping to get some answers, but all he got was more questions: What questions were they answering just now? Why did the four meet him at different points on the way from his cell to the Hall of Justice? What did they want from Tamaki?

A short moment later, the doors behind him opened to admit a guard leading a handcuffed Tamaki, clad in the trousers and shirt of his emperor's clothing. It was unnerving that he wasn't swearing up a storm, but Lelouch supposed he was trying to make up for getting found out earlier than planned. It wouldn't do much good once he was under oath, though.

"Tamaki Shin'ichiro," began Kaguya from her seat in the Supreme Council when the doors closed, "You were given one question to answer on the way to this Hall. Be reminded that these walls are sacred, and that you are duty- and honor-bound to say nothing but the truth.

"Now, let us hear your answer to the question."

Tamaki seemed to hesitate, but answered after giving a brief look of apology to Lelouch: "Yes!"

That look that Tamaki just had gave him a clue, but still wasn't enough to work with. He quickly scanned the faces of those present to get some other clue. His train of thought was interrupted, however, when he spotted an ornate wheelchair and its occupant.

"Nunn―!" He winced when the collar did its job of silencing him, but it was enough to make Nunnally turn her head towards him. Kaguya's voice brought his attention back to the proceedings.

"Villetta Nu, you may proceed."

"Yes, Your Honor," Villetta replied as she approached him.

"Hold him," she said as she pulled a small device from her pocket. He then felt two sets of hands hold him in place, forcing him to bow slightly so she could reach him more easily. Villetta then reached out to hold his right eye open. He involuntarily struggled when memories of being immobilized so his father could cast his Geass on him came to the surface. He regained control when he heard Diethard speak from his left.

"Calm down. It's alright."

Had he not been rendered partially blind from the dark spots caused by the light Villetta trained at his eyes, he would have noticed the look of disbelief that briefly came across her face. He felt himself being released as she turned to face the Supreme Council to give her findings.

"It is as Viceroy Nunnally said."

Now Lelouch was getting frustrated. What were they talking about? What did Nunnally tell them? Why was she even  _here_?!

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Supreme Council," began Kaguya, "Seven key facts involving the identity of this man have been presented. Of those facts six were confirmed, none were disputed, and one without a definite answer. I hereby move to have this man released, lest the UFN suffer the shame of condemning the wrong man. All in favor of the motion, please rise."

The rumble that came with the movement of multiple people leaving their seats was reminiscent of when the vote to liberate Japan was made. While there were a few who did not stand up immediately, they followed soon after, having no real reason to dispute the evidence presented.

"So be it."

* * *

"You are one lucky young man, you know that?" Diethard told Lelouch after they were moved to a room to rest in after the vote. The collar and handcuffs had been removed before they left the Hall of Justice. "If Gino Weinberg had a different idea from what we planned out, I doubt any of us could have made up a convincing enough cover story on such short notice."

"You mean the impostor idea wasn't entirely yours?" asked Lelouch, clearly surprised.

"Not exactly. The Knight of Three arrived at the Hall well ahead of us, and was already in the middle of his testimony when we arrived. He was saying that when he found you and Captain Kouzuki, you were acting more like the student he knew from Ashford Academy than the cruel emperor. He was also the one that presented the theory that Lelouch Lamperouge dressed up as Zero to destroy the Damocles, but wasn't able to present a motive for you to do that. In the end, our impostor story supported his theory."

"I see," he acknowledged. "What about the questions you were given to answer?"

"Us confirming your identity, though at individual points-of-view. To me, it was whether or not it was you who I worked with on blowing the Damocles up; to Gino, whether or not you were the student at Ashford; to Vice-Commander Ohgi, it was whether or not you're different from the one they captured from the Avalon; and to General Tohdoh, whether or not you're the boy he knew from Kururugi's shrine. As for why we met you along the way to the Hall, it was to get a better impression of you than just looking at you from the stand."

"Gino suggested the walk, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"He asked Ohgi about Kallen's condition before we reached Tohdoh. He must have planned it so Ohgi would see my reaction when I hear about it. Now I wonder if it did end up influencing his answer. What about Tamaki?"

"Whether or not you were the one who made him dress as the Demon Emperor. I've modified the sequence of actual events a bit to set the switch sometime after presenting 'you' to Prince Schneizel. The 'impostor' had since been left in the Damocles to be judged by Zero. Tamaki probably thought he was dooming you by answering truthfully, but was actually helping you out." Lelouch smirked.

"Quite the story weaver. Now I don't know if I should be glad or scared that you can come up with such a story."

"'Glad,' I hope. I'd very much like to hear your feedback when I finally publish Zero's chronicles. Jeremiah should be joining us soon. I suggest you get cleaned up before then." Diethard threw a towel towards Lelouch, which the latter barely caught before it hit his head.

"Ordering me around now, are you?"

"We wouldn't want to blow our story now, would we?" Diethard replied, smirking.

"What about Suzaku?"

"Waiting in the mini-jet until further notice. Should we tell Jeremiah to bring him along?"

"Do that," he replied as he moved to enter the room's shower stall. "If all goes well, he won't need to go into hiding anymore."

-.o.O.o.-

Now wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt and black pants, Lelouch ―followed by Diethard, Jeremiah, and a bandaged Suzaku― was seen walking towards a smaller conference room where he would be meeting with the Black Knights. Upon arrival, Lelouch easily spotted Nunnally, who was talking animatedly with Gino and Kaguya. Seeing him approach, the two moved away quietly, leaving a confused Nunnally to wonder about their sudden silence. Her quiet confusion soon turned into happy sobs when she recognized her brother's hands taking hers. Barely able to contain his emotions himself, Lelouch let his tears fall as he held his beloved sister tightly.

For a long moment, none of the other occupants of the room dared to disturb the siblings' reunion. The Black Knights, after all, have been fighting with the power of their hearts, and this was the first time their former leader's heart was bared for all of them to see. Setting aside the fact that he was a Britannian prince, he was just like the rest of them ― he had been fighting for those who couldn't fight back. He wasn't using them at all, but was really lending them what strength he  _did_  have.

 _So this is what Kallen saw in him_ , Ohgi caught himself thinking. Nevertheless, Lelouch had a few things to answer for.

Ohgi didn't have to wait long, as the siblings ended their embrace soon after. Every one in the room was surprised, however, to see Nunnally with her eyes opened. Lelouch turned momentarily to face Jeremiah, who only shook his head, apparently just as surprised as the rest of them.

"This must mean my wish came true," said Nunnally, smiling.

"Yes," agreed Lelouch while returning the smile, "I suppose it did."

 _So it's truly, finally over_ , Lelouch thought as he stood and turned to face the Black Knights.

"You want answers. You will have them."

After double-checking the locks to the room and disabling whatever recording devices there were (much to Diethard's disappointment), everyone took a seat to begin the interview. Nunnally's wheelchair was wheeled into the space between the chairs Lelouch and Suzaku occupied. Tohdoh, Ohgi, and Xingke sat directly across them. Villetta, Tamaki, Minami, and Sugiyama sat to Ohgi's right, while Kaguya, Rakshata, Diethard, and Chiba sat to Xingke's left. Gino took his seat beside Suzaku, and Jeremiah beside Lelouch. Throughout the interview, Nunnally held her brother's hand in a show of support, to which he was very grateful.

He answered their questions the best he could, though when it came to questions regarding some of their 'miraculous' victories, he found himself hesitating, somewhat unwilling to let some of the answers reach his sister's ears. She somehow sensed this and let him know as much, and he quickly learned there was actually some relief to be found in not holding anything back. That didn't mean, however, that there weren't any questions he dreaded answering.

"Is it true that you ordered Princess Euphemia to give the order to kill all Japanese?"

There it was. So Schneizel did mention the incident at the SAZ. If there was one event that would truly make the Black Knights turn against him, it was the fact that he was responsible for so much innocent Japanese blood being spilled. He already told Suzaku  _one_  truth about it, but not the whole truth. It was a truth his friend wanted to hear, and he held everything else back just so he could make him agree to protect Nunnally. He felt her give his hand a light squeeze. Yes, he would tell them everything this time.

"I had no intention to," he started tentatively, "but, yes, I gave the order."

An angry murmur exploded with that statement, but Xingke quickly brought order so he may ask his question.

"What did you mean by having no intention to?"

Lelouch took a deep breath, thankful for the chance to explain himself. "The Geass becomes more powerful with every use. At first, I had to concentrate to draw its power out before I can make a person follow my orders. When it evolved I could no longer turn it off, and any word or phrase that remotely resembles a request or a command will be followed by whoever I had eye contact with. It evolved just as I was reciting in jest the things I can make her do that could ruin her image."

"Why didn't you just order her to not go on with it?" It was Villetta who spoke.

"Because I can only use it once on any person. It will remain in effect until all conditions of the order have been met, or the person is rendered unable to complete the order."

"So you killed her," said Suzaku from beside Nunnally.

"...so I killed her," affirmed Lelouch, unable to face his friend.

"There is one other thing," said Tohdoh when he decided the silence had stretched long enough. "Before we declared the formation of the UFN, you took Squad Zero on a top-secret mission. Vice-captain Kinoshita was able to leave an account of it to Asahina, who, in turn, forwarded it to me just before the FLEIJA killed him. I would have you tell us about that mission."

Lelouch let out a bitter laugh. He had hoped all that transpired in that mission were kept under lock and key. He had under-estimated the human conscience, having silenced his own time and again so he could achieve his goals. If there was one thing he didn't want Nunnally to know about, it was that mission, and Tohdoh had put it on the table. He could tell that the rest of the people in the room, save for Jeremiah, were clueless, but there was no way out of it. He took a deep breath. Maybe he could word it so they wouldn't all be reaching for his throat afterward, but Nunnally would probably hate him no matter how he worded it.

"You may want to cover your ears, Nunnally," he told her half-jokingly. It should give her an idea how bad it could get. If she wanted to hear it, the choice was hers.

"I'm here for you, Lelouch," came her reply.

"I won't blame you if you will hate me for what you are about to hear."

"You're here because you're taking responsibility," she replied after some thought. "What's done is done, but you want to set things right. I can't hate you for that."

Drawing strength from his sister's words, Lelouch now addressed the rest of the room.

"My Geass is not the only kind there is. A different ability manifests in every Geass user. There are those who can read minds, alter memories, take over your body, take over your mind ― and not all of them have the limitations that mine has.

"Now, imagine an entire city with a population of roughly the number of casualties from the FLEIJA in Tokyo Settlement, all possessing some form of power of Geass. All of them trained to only follow orders, with no value for human life, no sense of self, no knowledge of what it's like to be human. Rolo was one of them, an assassin with the ability to suspend a person's sense of time. His power does not have the restriction of eye contact, and will have an effect on people within a certain radius. That's how his Vincent knightmare appeared to have impossible speed." He took a breath before continuing.

"At first I wanted to take control of them, since I was able to make Rolo change sides. However, an incident involving... a friend... of mine showed what little control over him I did have, and how dangerous having too many people like him ―people with Geass― could be."

"Shirley," whispered Suzaku. Lelouch only nodded.

"So with the information Jeremiah had on the location of that city, I told C.C. to bring Squad Zero, led a surprise attack and... annihilated them."

"Women and children...!" came Tohdoh's strained voice.

"...with abilities far more dangerous compared to a madman with all the Knightmares in the world," countered Lelouch. "I won't deny that I ordered an attack against unarmed people, but I could not - will not - let any more people suffer because of Geass." Tohdoh stood angrily at this.

"You dare say that now?!"

"My brother is speaking the truth, Tohdoh-san," came Nunnally's determined voice. "He has not spoken a single falsehood since we started." This had calmed him somewhat, and slowly returned to his seat.

"What of your soldiers, then?"

"To stifle their arrogance," he quickly replied. "Most of them joined the military so they can consider themselves to be above the common folk. A single ego attack would derail my plans against Schneizel, so I cast it on them to follow my orders absolutely. Those truly loyal to the throne, I assigned elsewhere."

"And Guilford?"

"To balance out Kallen's absence. I intended to reunite him with Cornelia after the siege of Tokyo then use them as bargaining tools, but Schneizel had other plans."

"What about him?"

It was Gino who spoke, jabbing a thumb towards Jeremiah.

"I heard he was obsessed with taking Zero down after the Orange incident. How come he's on your side now?"

"His loyalty was to my mother, Marianne vi Britannia. When he found out who it was under the mask, he willingly joined the Black Knights."

"No way! 'The Flash' was your mom?! Who would have thought such a wea-," he paused at the glare Lelouch sent his way. "Er, never mind, then. Carry on."

"I think I speak for everyone with what I'm about to ask," began Ohgi. "Did you use your Geass on any of the Black Knights?"

"Besides Jeremiah, only on two others. They're both not in this room." Ohgi's visage darkened at his response.

"Who were they?"

"Kallen," Lelouch replied, "and Sayoko. The commands I gave them had nothing to do with their loyalty. I earned their confidence and yours the old-fashioned way."

"I believe him," said Kaguya. "The loyalty I've seen in those two were genuine. They've served Zero with their hearts, and by their own free will." Villetta spoke next.

"Will the effects of your Geass wear off now that it's gone?" The question earned her a confused look from Lelouch.

"I don't understand."

"The light I trained at your eyes during the trial," she replied, "it detects signs of having a Geass power. When you lost your memories and it became dormant, traces still showed. During the trial, there were none."

"If your detection method is light-based, then my contacts would've probably―"

He paused, surprised that his hands felt no trace of the contact lenses that blocked his fully-evolved Geass. A check through a reflective surface on Nunnally's wheelchair revealed that the eerie red glow that came with the bird-shaped sigil truly was absent.

"How―?"

"C.C.-san told me in a dream that it would be gone," came Nunnally's voice. Her face grew concerned when her brother's confused look remained. "I thought you already knew."

"I didn't," he answered. He was sure he found no mark of the Code when he showered, and, from what he learned from C.C. and his father, it was the only way to lose the Geass.

"If we can ask C.C.―"

"No help there," cut in Sugiyama. "We found her in Kaminejima the same day Weinberg found you. She didn't seem to be hurt, but she won't wake up."

 _What's going on?_  Lelouch thought. Kallen had metioned hearing C.C.'s voice before meeting his younger self. He lost his memories of that event, then C.C. recently made him remember. Now his Geass was gone. She managed to tell Nunnally about it, but he himself had no clue when it happened. If she was in no condition to be asked for an explanation,

"Then I don't have the answer. What I know of the Geass, I learned from her."

The silence that came afterward was shattered when Tamaki's stomach let out an especially loud growl. Only then did any of them bothered to check the time. It had been over six hours since they started. Ohgi stood and addressed the group.

"Since we've reached a dead end, I move to declare this interview concluded. All in favor?" All seated on his side of the long oval table raised their hands, Tamaki quite enthusiastically. Ohgi nodded and turned to address Lelouch.

"Since we are the UFN's military arm, the Black Knights can not and will not go against what the Supreme Council wishes. However, us being aware about the whole truth regarding your identity and your crimes, we are also duty-bound to deliver the appropriate punishment. Do you agree to submit to our authority?" Lelouch nodded.

"I am in your hands."

"As for Kururugi Suzaku, being an Honorary Britannian and is therefore under Britannia's jurisdiction, we leave to Britannia to be dealt with. Is this acceptable, er, Viceroy?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Vice-Commander."

"Then we will adjourn. We will be informing you of our decision after the Supreme Council announces theirs. Until then, you are to stay in the quarters we've assigned to you. Good night, everyone."

"If I may," Lelouch spoke just as everyone began to leave the room, "I would like to speak with Ohgi. In private."

After giving Villetta and Nunnally assurances that everything would be all right, the rest of the room filed out (to head for the Mess Hall, in Tamaki's case) and left the two of them alone. Ohgi locked the door behind the last person who left. Turning to face Lelouch, he crossed his arms, in a posture that conveys that he was still unsatisfied with how things were.

"Well?"

From his position behind his seat, Lelouch stood wearing a tired expression, then turned to face Ohgi and spoke in a somewhat contrite manner,

"I meant to mention this earlier, but the air was so tense, I wasn't sure how they would react. The mask over Jeremiah's left eye has something called a Geass Canceler, and has the ability to undo the effects of all forms of Geass. Tell everyone that whoever thinks I've used my Geass on them to see him any time tomorrow, and he will undo it. He already has orders to do so if anybody does come."

"Why tell me this?"

"They will listen to you. You're a good man, and they all see a part of themselves in you. Zero was someone to look up to; you are someone they can relate to. That was why you were chosen to be Vice-Commander."

Ohgi's arms loosened a bit at the revelation, but he quickly righted himself and answered,

"Very well. Will that be all?" He saw Lelouch lower his face some more then move his gaze to everywhere in front of him but not at him, suddenly looking like the eighteen-year-old that he was.

"Can I... see her?"

"No," came his easy reply, to which Lelouch's face fell.

"Actually, none of us are allowed to visit," he found himself quickly adding. "The doctors said no visitors until she wakes up and they've done another once-over on her. Rest assured, though, she's out of danger."

"I see. Thank you."

Ohgi took a moment to observe his former commander. It felt strange to finally see who was behind the mask and see him just as human as the rest of them. Now he wondered if he himself would have followed this young man had he chosen to reveal his identity to them long ago. Part of Zero's charisma, after all, was in the air of mystery that came with the mask. Zero, having no past, was defined by results that he delivered. The mere fact that 'Lelouch' was Britannian would get him kicked out of the organization straight away. Moreover, the more senior members would not submit themselves to be ordered around by a mere student. Perhaps hiding behind the mask was a good idea, after all.

"Come on," he finally said while opening the door behind him, "you're probably exhausted from all that. Go get some rest."

* * *

Ohgi watched on as the private jet carrying Lelouch and Sayoko faded into the eastern horizon. To keep appearances that the passenger was a mere student, the two escort Akatsuki Knightmares would return to Penglai Island before they enter Japanese airspace. The Britannian imperial private jet (that somehow escaped damage) would be leaving for Britannia shortly with Nunnally, Suzaku, and Jeremiah aboard.

The Supreme Council deciding to confine him in Ashford Academy worked well with their plan. While being 'protected' he would also be 'incarcerated'. Through the work he agreed to do for them they could test his sincerity in making amends. Not that any of them doubted it, though, but they didn't want him to think he got off easy, either. A couple of especially difficult dummy reports should be enough to send the message.

He sighed. In the end, none of them came forward to 'have their Geass undone'. Now that the stress that the war cast on all of them was gone, they all understood that, when they followed Lelouch's orders during his time as Zero, they did so by their own free will. Schneizel was indeed very talented with manipulating people through their emotions.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and answered it promptly.

"Ohgi here... Yes?.. I see. I'll be right there. Don't let anyone go in before I do."

Moments later he arrived at the medical wing's intensive care ward. Already Tamaki, Sugiyama, Minami, and Gino were outside the door to Kallen's room, waiting to be let in. The doctors did as they were instructed and let Ohgi enter alone. Sure enough, Kallen was awake and was sitting up, though looking somewhat confused. She smiled when she saw him approach.

Ohgi steeled himself. What he was about to do would seem cruel, but they have all agreed with this course of action. He would not be lying, after all, just not telling her the whole truth. However, he knew he would be breaking her heart, and that was something Naoto would probably hate him for. She was asking about Lelouch now, and he sighed. There was no avoiding the subject.

"I'm sorry, Kallen," he began. "They expedited his trial while you were asleep. His sentence has already been carried out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest tangent yet, and I couldn't bring myself to divide it. Hope it wasn't much of an eyesore.
> 
> Date last edited: 2009-03-02


	11. Outtakes: Three Minds x2

_**Part 0.698: Keeping a Promise** _

"Any sevens?"

In a place within a young man's mind fashioned after his old room in Ashford Academy's clubhouse, three young men, or, rather, three personae of the same young man, are ironing out the details of their ultimate plan: the Zero Requiem.

"Go fish."

Although he, er, they are distracting themselves with a game of cards at the moment. The one wearing the mask spoke next.

"Why aren't we playing poker, again?"

"Because we can read each other's poker faces," offers the one in the school uniform. "Yes, even with your mask on." He turns his attention to the one in regal clothing next.

"Four?" The young emepror hands over the card being asked for. He then proceeds to narrate how their plan is progressing.

"So far Lloyd and Cecile have agreed to perform the same upgrades they've done on the Guren to the Lancelot. There's no need to use the Geass on them. Tomorrow, we announce our desire to make Britannia part of the UFN, if the remaining Rounds don't change their minds. Why do you keep on hiding your cards when it's my turn?" The question is directed to the one wearing the mask.

"And give you the chance to get a peek on my cards?" he answers, tapping a finger to his blank but reflective mask.

"Really, it would be much easier if you just took it off," comments the student.

"Impossible! For I am Zero―"

"Yes, we know," the other two interrupt, rolling their eyes.

"So he has a reason for insisting on keeping the mask. Why do  _you_  insist on blowing up the Damocles?"

"I would like to know the reason as well," said Zero, both of them asking the student.

"You know the reason," the student answers, his eyes not leaving the cards in his hand. When neither of his two counterparts respond, he shifts his gaze to see them still waiting for an answer, to which his expression turns to that of embarrassment. He sighs in defeat and gives them his answer.

"I promised fireworks, okay?!"

* * *

_**Part 0.707: Change of Plans...?** _

The ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia returns to the place of his memories, expression clearly upset. This latest development derails everything he had planned. He has come so far, however, that turning back will produce nothing but bad results. He needs to think this over.

"What happened?"

He turns to speak the new entity formed from his other two personae, fused during his last encounter with Kallen Kouzuki.

"Nunnally is alive."

They both fall silent with this revelation. Zero Requiem is supposed to be their all-or-nothing plan, discarding everything they have because they no longer have anything of real value to lose. For the one thing that was everything to them returning only to be lost again should they proceed with their plan...

The expression of the one wearing the cape and the school uniform turns determined then moves to thrust a forefinger to his counterpart's chest.

"I  _still_  say the Damocles gets blown up."

* * *

**_Part 3.596: Desperate Measures 2_ **

"He did it again!"

Ohgi Kaname, Tohdoh Kyoshiro, and Li Xingke were again putting their heads together trying to make especially difficult dummy reports for Lelouch to prepare. At first, they believed that two dummy reports would be more than enough to make him admit he can't do everything alone. This last one, however, was the seventh such report they prepared. Ohgi went on to continue expressing his frustration.

"He even put in backup solutions in case the intel was wrong!"

"...which they were," added Tohdoh. "If he suspected anything, at least he didn't say it to our faces. He could have been considering how Kouzuki would react if he did. It appears we can't use that approach again, however."

"Then let me suggest using this," said Xingke, producing a small paper-bound volume of considerable age and placed it on the table for them to see. Ohgi immediately expressed his curiosity.

"What is it?"

"A sort of puzzle written by a wise man from a small town northeast of Beijing. It is said that whoever manages a solution to this problem is fit to become ruler of the whole world. For over two thousand years, many have tried solving it but failed."

"You mean...?"

At Tohdoh's inquiry, Xingke's expression changed. At one moment, one would say that there was a mischievous glint in his eye. This storyteller would even go so far as saying there was a twinkle usually seen when bad guys smile in certain anime titles while they're explaining an evil plot. Yes, the kind that goes ' _ka-chwinnngggg!_ '

"Guaranteed unsolvable," he declared, to which his co-conspirators nodded in understanding and agreement. After minor adjustments to make it reflect present-day notations and names of locations, they sent it to Lelouch to be submitted to them within the usual time frame.

Sure enough, two weeks later, they finally achieved the results they wanted, though not without a light scare. Ohgi and Tohdoh were about to pull Xingke to celebrate their little victory when they noticed the serious look the Chinese man had on his face. The former went on to express his concern.

"Everything okay, Xingke?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Everything's fine. Go on ahead, I will join you shortly."

Xingke was studying what portion of the report Lelouch had managed to finish. He himself had tried his hand in this puzzle some time in the past, and what Lelouch managed in two weeks was more than what he did in two years ― before eventually giving up. Would Lelouch have ended up solving this had he been given another two weeks?

After a moment, he pressed the button that would erase all copies of the report and breathed a heavy sigh. He would not concern himself with what-could-have-been's. He would content himself with the knowledge that Lelouch was on their side. Yes, right now he was glad that the young man was one of the good guys. With that last thought, he stood up and left to join the rest of his fellow Black Knights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as the Tamaki and Diethard one, but I hope it's enjoyable enough. 
> 
> Date last edited: 2009-02-25


	12. An Evening to Remember

 

 

 

_**Part 3.811: An Evening to Remember** _

Lelouch Lamperouge adjusted his cravat with practised ease in front of the mirror before picking up the corsage on his table and leaving his room.

Tonight is Ashford Academy's Prom Night ― the first 'normal' one since Milly Ashford became president of the Student Council. Of course, there had been those who wished to continue the three-year tradition of 'uniqueness', but, considering that most of Tokyo Settlement was still recovering from the war, it had been decided that part of this year's events budget be donated to the rebuilding efforts. Trying to think up a special theme was rendered unfeasible by such a budget cut, so the prom ended up being a simple formal dinner-and-dance event.

Upon leaving the clubhouse, Lelouch followed the path towards the left side entrance of the remaining dormitory building. When FLEIJA was deployed during the Second Battle of Tokyo, the girls' dormitory building was swallowed whole. For this reason, the boys' dormitory building was modified to accommodate both genders. The main entrance was sealed up, the side entrances were expanded, and dividing walls were placed in the middle of all floors. Now the left half of the building accommodated the female students while the male students occupied the right half. After exchanging greetings with fellow male attendees waiting for their dates, Lelouch dialed the number to his date's room in the intercom, then joined the others in the waiting area. He did not have to wait long. His date tonight did everything simply, and the simple laced pale pink dress as well as light makeup she wore suited her well.

"You look lovely, Miya," he said as he wrapped the corsage he brought around her wrist.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Lelouch," came Miya's dreamy-eyed response.

Lelouch then offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Miya had every reason to be dreamy-eyed tonight. To every other girl in Ashford Academy, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Yes, they'd give anything to be Lelouch Lamperouge's date for prom night, and he had asked her on the very day of the announcement! Indeed, what sort of woman would she be had she refused? Alas! Woe to the young man that had intended to ask for her companionship for this night! Rivalz Cardemonde, however, was not one to trust in rumors. He had every intention of finding out the truth for himself.

Of course, possessed of a brilliant mind as Lelouch was, he had expected it. In the afternoon of the announcement, he sat in his usual spot in the Student Council meeting room waiting for Rivalz to arrive, facing slightly away from the doors and seemingly busy studying the contents of the clipboard he was holding. He took a quick look at the clock on the wall. Rivalz should be coming through the door in five... four... three... Sure enough the door slid open and...

"Lelouch!" came Rivalz's breathless call. Lelouch only waved a hand to acknowledge him and returned to his clipboard. After a gulp and another breath he continued, "Miya said you already asked her to the prom. Is it true?"

"Yes," came the answer in his usual disinterested tone.

"Why did you do this to me, buddy?" continued the seemingly panicked Rivalz as he rushed closer to his friend. "She was the only one who'd probably agree to go with me to the prom! Man, who am I going to ask now?" He clutched at his hair and had groaned the last few words out.

"Ask Kallen," came Lelouch's suggestion, his tone suggesting it was the most obvious solution, still not looking up from his clipboard. If Rivalz looked panicked earlier, he now looked like his friend just spoke the two of the most unspeakable words in existence.

"Ask Kallen?" Rivalz started, "Ask  _Kallen_? Ace of the Black Knights  _KALLEN_? You're suggesting that I ask this country's premiere Knightmare pilot to the prom?"

"Here in Ashford, she's a student just like you and me," countered Lelouch in a matter-of-fact manner, "unless you'd give her a reason to sic a Knightmare on you, I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Well, yeah," agreed Rivalz, seemingly calming down a bit, then turned panicked once again, "but what about those fans of hers? They'll kill me if I even get close to her!"

"They're all afraid to ask her," came the easy reply. "They'd have to pick her up at her house instead of the dormitories. Improved though Shinjuku has, they're still afraid of even setting foot on the place, more so after sunset."

"Then why don't  _you_  ask her?"

"She hates my guts." While not entirely true, it was the image they wanted to convey, picking up where their barb-fest left off before the Black Rebellion. "Besides, I can't leave campus, so she would end up picking  _me_  up if she did agree. I may like picking on her, but I'd rather not embarrass her in that way."  _And I like my head where it is, thank you very much,_  he added mentally. "On the other hand, you have been all over Shinjuku thanks to our old chess excursions. If there's anybody here in Ashford that can get in and out of the place unscathed, it's you."

"Oookay," Rivalz agreed, recognizing the validity of his friend's reasons. "But what makes you think she'd agree to go with me, then?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't really know. Why not just go ahead and ask Kallen yourself?"

"Ask me what?"

"K-Kallen!" Rivalz squeaked as he whirled to face her. He hadn't heard the door open. No way out. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. "I... uh... well..." Big gulp. "Will you be my d-d-d-date for the p-p-p-prom?"

Kallen shrugged. "Okay."

Rivalz gaped.

Lelouch smirked.

_All conditions have been cleared._

Thus their partners for the evening were decided, but that's not where it started. The selection was made well before the announcement. The Black Knights, or, rather, the remnants of the Resistance group that Kallen's brother once led, insisted on knowing the background of whoever Kallen's date was. Ohgi had been the most difficult to reason with, having taken his role as Naoto's replacement a little too far. Thankfully, Villetta stepped in, and explained to her husband how important to a young woman in Britannian society such a social event was, even if the young woman in question was half-Japanese.

And it was for that young woman that all activity in the banquet hall seemed to stop momentarily upon her arrival. Her hair was done up in a neat bun, secured by a decorative comb, her usual twin tendrils framed her face as always. The dress she wore was of a deep rose color, the bodice accenting her curves quite nicely. Its skirt was of a slightly paler shade and ended just at her calves. Translucent ribbons of pink near her shoulders and waist resembled fairy wings, and the matching high-heeled sandals with straps ending below her calves made her look like a storybook fairy come to life. Kallen blushed demurely at the attention she was getting.

Lelouch had seen the dress before, though it was incomplete at the time.

"Shirley's design." He had not realized he said that aloud until Miya spoke.

"Really?" she exclaimed, genuinely impressed. "I didn't know she designed dresses."

"It was a one-time thing," Lelouch explained, "for an event last year, before the Black Rebellion. I never did know how it turned out." Both he and Kallen had excused themselves from the event, as the Black Knights had an operation that night. Shirley had sent the dress over but was never worn ―until tonight.

"But enough about the dress," he quickly added and kissed her hand. "My apologies for getting distracted from your company."

For the next few hours, Lelouch and Kallen made it a point to be as far away from each other as possible, going so far as to be on opposite ends of the floor during dances. During periods of rest, Lelouch sat with Miya's peers in the swim club, while Kallen sat with Rivalz's peers in the homecoming club. They both noticed, however, that their respective partners seemed somehow distracted. Neither prodded, though, not wanting to ruin the mood of the evening with baseless suspicions.

- _Your attention, please,_ \- came a voice through the banquet hall's speakers. - _It's time to cast your votes for the King and Queen of the night. Committee members will be going around to collect your votes._ -

From her seat at their table, Miya leaned to whisper to Lelouch's ear,

"I thought we weren't having those this year."

"It wasn't even in the budget proposal," Lelouch whispered back, his tone suspicious. "Looks like we'll just have to play along," he said, noting that there were already those moving around collecting the votes, some he recognized to be junior members of the Student Council. He went on to write two names on the ballot that was placed at their table.

"You're voting for me?" Miya asked, aghast.

"But of course," he answered as the committee member left to move to the next table. "What sort of gentleman would I be if I do not believe my own partner to be the loveliest in the hall?" A collective sigh of admiration from the other ladies at the table followed his words.

At this instant, he risked a look in Kallen's direction across the dance floor. Luckily enough, they were thinking the same thing at the moment. After a quick exchange of signals, they returned their attention to their partners.

_What's going on?_

_Play along._

- _Ladies and gentlemen,_ \- came the voice from the speakers during the next dance, - _the votes have been tallied and we are now ready to announce the King and Queen._ -

The attendees slowly made their way closer to the the stage, leaving the area in front of the stairs open for whoever will be climbing them. Lelouch was content to watch from the back, but Miya insisted on moving closer to the stage.

"I want to see them up close," she had reasoned. Playing the gentleman, he complied and followed close behind until they finally settled a ways to the right of the stairs.

- _One moment please,_ \- came the voice from the speakers again, - _our guest of honor has expressed that she wo―_ \- The voice was cut off by feedback and sounds of a light scuffle. A short moment later the curtains parted to reveal...

"Milly?" came the voices of Kallen and Lelouch, clearly not expecting her arrival.

- _Hi~! How is everybodeeee? Nope, I'm not your queen for tonight, but I'd be glad to let you know who is! With a king, of course. Let's see.._ \- Out of nowhere she pulled out and opened a pale pink envelope sealed by a heart-shaped sticker and went on to read two names from it.

- _Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Kouzuki, kindly come up to stage, please!_ -

While still caught in the surprise of this turn of events, Lelouch felt Miya give him an especially strong nudge, causing him to stumble forward. He managed to catch himself in time to avoid colliding with Kallen, who, apparently, was stumbling just like him. Blushing at how close their faces came, they straightened at the same time, looking away and up.

_-Come, your majesties, your subjects await you!_ -

Kallen looked back to find Lelouch offering his arm for her to take, though looking straight at the stage and wearing a bored look. Taking her cue from him, she took his arm ― offering minimal contact ― then did her best to look annoyed at the whole thing. At his nod, they climbed the stage together, and committee members went on to dress them up once they made it to the top.

- _If it please your majesties,_ \- Milly spoke again once their 'regalia' (consisting of cardboard coronets and paper sashes decorated using magic markers) have been properly attached, - _grant your loyal subjects the grace of a royal kiss!_ \- The reaction of the 'royal couple' was not at all unexpected.

"MILLY!"

- _What say you, o people of the kingdom?_ \- With Milly's innate ability to draw support, the applause came easily enough.

"No way out of it, I guess," Lelouch said after sighing loudly, making the extra effort to look like what he was about to do wasn't something he looked forward to. Similarly, Kallen rolled her eyes.

When they finally faced each other, however, it was a different story. The look they exchanged spoke of mutual respect, a hidden query, an expression of one's desire to proceed but not without the other's consent.

_We made a pact, you and I..._   
_...but it need not matter tonight._   
_Then let the conditions be voided..._   
_...and I concur._   
_For tonight, I am King..._   
_...tonight I am your Queen._   
_If only for tonight..._   
_...only for tonight._

It was a light touching of the lips, neither of them daring to take it any further. They lingered, though, reveling in the feel of the other's lips on their own, relying on the memories of their past encounters to draw out the sense of wholeness that once came with the sensation. For a moment they were oblivious to the cheers exploding from the hall, completely shut out from the rest of the world. With a sigh, they parted, and one could say their eyes shone more brightly than before. Lelouch's mood darkened, however, when he finally took notice of the cheers from the hall,

"All hail Lelouch!"

Even during his short time as Britannia's ninety-ninth emperor, he had not been proud to hear those cheers. He had not been proud of what he did when people let out those cheers. Hearing it from those he cast his Geass on was bad enough. Hearing people cheer it willingly...

Were they mocking him?

Already he was turning on his heels to leave the hall, but something stopped him. He turned back to see Kallen's hand holding his. His gaze shifted to her face, and he felt guilty to have momentarily forgotten that she was there ―that there was someone else who knew everything. She understood how he felt about the cheers, and she said so through her eyes, for which he was very grateful. Their brief exchange, however, did not go unnoticed by three other people.

- _Alright, that's enough, everybody!_ \- Milly said, interrupting the cheers. She then signalled for the music to begin playing.

- _Now, please enjoy the rest of the night with one last magic word from me: DAAAAAAAAAAANCE~!_ -

True to the spirit of Milly Ashford Magic, the dance floor once again came alive with couples dancing to the waltz being played. The newly-crowned king and queen soon descended the stairs to join the others. The 'show' being over, Kallen moved to try and find Rivalz, but was surprised that Lelouch hadn't released her hand.

"I'd like to have this dance," he told her. "If I may."

For the second time that night, nothing else mattered to them but the other. Both looked at nothing but the other's eyes as they swung to the waltz. Neither paid attention to their surroundings except when steering themselves from a possible collision with other dancers. Neither noticed that those wanting to cut in were thwarted by their respective dates and guest of honor. Soon enough, Lelouch was steering both of them towards one of the French windows, later walking once they have left the dance floor, hands entwined. Somewhere behind them, three conspirators congratulated themselves for a job well done.

"Milly and her schemes," Lelouch spoke once they were alone, tugging at the hastily-prepared royal sash.

"Yeah," Kallen agreed. "There's just no winning against her once her plans go in full motion. Do you think she knows?"

"No. She doesn't remember I'm royalty. She's probably just playing matchmaker again."

"Oh," Kallen replied. She didn't think she wanted to know how the first attempt ―or attempts― were like.

"You look wonderful," he later said, not looking at her and slightly blushing. "I don't think I've seen you more..."

"Ladylike?" Kallen finished for him, tone slightly teasing. Lelouch chuckled. She beat him to it.

"Not quite," he countered while taking in the sight of her. For a short while he searched his vocabulary for the word that described her best, but couldn't find one that's quite appropriate. He decided to comment on her dress instead.

"I lied last year. The dress really does suit you."

"It should," she replied. "Shirley worked really hard to―" She paused, noticing that he stiffened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned―"

"No, it's alright," he interrupted. "She really was fond of you, you know?"

"She was a good friend," she agreed. "I guess that's why I chose to wear it tonight, so she could be here somehow."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it," he assured her, and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I think Milly just gave us a reason to be seen together in campus in the next days."

"I know," Lelouch agreed. "How do you propose we go about it?"

"You don't have a plan yet?"

"I do, but... I'd like to hear what you have to say first."

"Liar."

"You know me too well," he answered with a sigh. "I suppose you can just slap me right here and now, call me a pervert, storm back in there, then act as usual in class."

"Too easy," she countered. "Next."

"How about," he said after some thought, "I kiss you breathless first, then you slap me, et cetera, et cetera."

"Hmm, better than the first one," she agreed, "but do you really want me to slap you?"

"Well, no."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Again, you know me too well," Lelouch replied, embarrassed.

"There's a simple solution to all this, you know," she announced as she lifted her free hand in a motion of somebody giving a lecture.

"I'm all ears."

"The old-fashioned way: one step at a time."

"You mean...?"

"For a few days, at least. Let's humor Milly a bit. It could even be fun," she finished with a shrug.

Lelouch, while a perfect gentleman, wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to relationships with the opposite sex, and he was well aware of it. While he already knew what he felt for Kallen and what she felt toward him, the prospect of making it public ― though still partly an act ― wasn't something he looked forward to. Thanks to Milly's stunt, they've ended up revealing the mutual attraction, and they'd be expected to follow it through. He didn't want either of them to be pressured into it, but...

"Well, If you're sure..."

"I'm sure," she assured him, smiling. "Your turn to trust me on this one." Lelouch returned the smile.

"As you wish, my queen."

 

* * *

_The manner in which a day in Ashford Academy begins changed thus: at class 3-D..._

 

"Good morning, Kallen."

"Good morning, Lelouch."

"Lunch?"

"Okay."

_... at which the rest of the classroom's female occupants would turn dreamy-eyed, while the rest of the males would nod in approval, after which they'll return to what they were doing until the bell rang._

 


	13. Past, Present, and Future

 

 

**_Part 3.754: Past, Present, and Future  
_ **

_She remembers._

_She remembers that day very clearly._

_She remembers she was on her way home from school ―a Britannian one, having recently been adopted into her father's family. She remembers hearing from the news that there was ongoing terrorist activity in Shibuya where her brother said he would be hanging out with his friends. She remembers she was close by._

_She remembers running into a battle zone. She remembers hearing the sounds of bullets, the clash of metal against metal, the rumble of buildings being reduced into rubble, being blinded by the flashes from the ends of gun barrels. She remembers trying to stay out of the line of fire, looking for her brother and his friends. She remembers wanting to turn back, but she also remembers she can't leave without knowing her Oniichan is safe._

_She remembers how her heart had leapt to her throat when a Knightmare flew through the wall where she had been only seconds ago, and how she froze when the barrel of its weapon turned her way. She remembered how a second Knightmare came along and disabled it, and how it later held out its hand the way her brother did every time she scraped her knee._

_She remembers the sound of the wind in her ears as her brother took her away from the rain of bullets that followed. She remembers getting soaked when they passed a broken fire hydrant. She remembers him setting her down and telling her to run to a friend's place nearby where she would be safe._

_-Safe.-_

_She remembers getting lost, discovering that some buildings she used as landmarks were no longer there. She remembers her brother arriving there ahead of her, even though he took time to shake his pursuers off before coming here; and that it was him who opened the door when she knocked._

_"What were you doing out there in a time like this?" she remembers him asking her before admitting her inside. She can even still hear him say it. The voice is a little different now, though._

_She remembers him putting his jacket over her shoulders when she shivered, and she remembers being warmed by it._

_She remembers being led to a room, and in that room she was given a towel and a set of clothes to change into. She remembers those clothes being large for her, too. She remembers hearing rumbling through the windows, the sounds of battle coming closer to where they are._

_"Looks like it's getting worse," she remembers him saying. The voice was different again, just now._

_Now her heart begins to pound loudly. She remembers what will be happening in the next few moments._

_"Go ahead and change. I'll go and see how it is."_

_Exactly how she remembers, and it's happening again ― right now._

_Before, she went ahead and did as she was told. She didn't even see him leave the room. And the next time she saw her brother was in his deathbed._

_She remembers wanting to ask him to stay, to say "Don't go," but he was her Oniichan. He's the best. He's the greatest! He always pulls through._

_Except that one time._

_Somehow, it's different this time. She hasn't done as she was told yet. He isn't even at the door yet, either._

_Maybe she's been given another chance.  
_

_-Say it.-_

_Or maybe she's just doomed to see it happen all over again._

_-Say it!-_

_Dare she even hope?_

_-SAY IT!-_

* * *

"Don't go!"

At the sound of the first words she spoke since she arrived, Lelouch turned around in time to see Kallen running to him, and barely managed to brace himself in time to catch her.

"Don't go," she repeated between sobs, clutching at the front of his shirt. "Please, don't go!"

He let his back slide down against the door when he felt her legs give way, lowering them both slowly until they both sat on the floor. For a moment he was speechless, confused, unable to do anything except hold her steady. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

_It's like,_  he thought,  _she just woke from a nightmare._

"Don't go," she repeated, eyes wide and pleading. "Don't go."

"I'm here," he finally told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Lelouch replaced the telephone's receiver on its cradle and began to walk back to his room. He had just called Kallen's mother to let her know she'd be staying the night. The conversation they had explained the circumstances surrounding her arrival and the condition she was in.

Apparently it was the anniversary of the death of Kallen's brother, Naoto, and she had gone to visit his grave in Izu. Her mother mentioned that she tried to get her to postpone it ― what with the upcoming typhoon and the apparent symptoms of a bad case of the cold starting. Kallen had insisted on making the trip, reasoning that she was fine and that the typhoon wouldn't hit anywhere near Tokyo nor Izu. The typhoon changed direction mid-afternoon, however, putting Tokyo directly in its path. Kallen had arrived at his door soaking wet and shivering just as the strong winds battered the settlement.

Finally arriving in his room, he knelt by the bed and put a hand on Kallen's forehead. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noted that her fever had cooled, at the same time thankful for his habit of keeping some medicine in his desk drawer. She had been so adamant that he not leave the room, he was forced to agree to stand not three feet away from her as she changed into dry clothes. After giving her some medicine for the fever and putting her to bed, he had to wait until she was sound asleep before making the call.

He pulled his chair beside the bed, wrapped himself in a blanket, and breathed another sigh once he was sitting comfortably. He supposed it would've been much easier had Sayoko had not been called away earlier today. With most of the core members of the Black Knights showing their support for Ohgi as Villetta went into labor, they called back everybody they could to man the vacated posts. He was actually surprised they trusted him enough to leave him unguarded, after all they've put him through. Not that he didn't appreciate it, though. It felt good that they're trusting him again ―as himself, this time― and he was not going to betray their trust again.

Especially not  _her_  trust. He already sneaked out earlier, but it was necessary. If she woke up during the night, he'd be right here where she could see him. It made him wonder what was going through her mind earlier, though. Dazed as she was, she probably wouldn't remember in the morning even if he asked. Come to think of it, whether she remembered or not, how would he go about bringing it up at all?

"Oniichan..."

-.o.O.o.-

Kallen opened her eyes to rays of sunlight peeking through what little space there was between red curtains. Having remembered today not being a school day, she turned away from the windows to go back to sleep.

Wait.  _Red_  curtains?

She quickly sat up and took stock of her surroundings. Sure enough, the red curtains were still there, along with a clutter-free study desk beside a window, and a low table in the center of the room with a chess set arranged on top of it.

Yup, no mistake about it: she was in Lelouch's room. In his bed, even. Wearing his pyjamas.

_Calm yourself, Kouzuki! There's a logical explanation for this._

Okay, she remembered visiting her brother's grave. She remembered returning to Tokyo settlement. She remembered that, once in Tokyo, most trains have been stopped because the typhoon changed direction. She remembered deciding to try and walk to Ashford and wait out the storm there, since it was only about twenty minutes away on foot. She remembered her umbrella flying away, and getting herself soaked barely five minutes into the trek.

Then... nothing.

Having found no trace of her own clothes after a quick search of the room, she decided to look for Lelouch and try to get some answers from him. She followed the sounds of activity to the kitchen, where she found him busy at the stove. Perhaps sensing her arrival, he turned around and sent a grin in her direction.

"Good morning," he greeted her. "Have a seat. Breakfast's almost ready."

Obediently, she took her seat at the table where two places have already been set. Soon enough Lelouch joined her carrying two plates, both containing their breakfast of omelette, sausages, and toast.

"Thanks," she said as he put her plate down.

"No problem," he replied. "Your clothes are in the dryer, by the way. Rest well?"

"I guess," she answered as she picked up her fork, "I don't remember much about last night, though."

"Well, you did seem especially tired when you arrived," he told her as he took a bite of toast. "What do you remember?"

"Getting stranded," she paused as she swallowed what she was chewing on, "and thinking of coming here to wait till the trains get moving again. Oh, and my umbrella thought it had better things to do than keep me dry. Care to fill me in on the rest?"

"You arrived soaking wet, I led you to my room, left you to change into those," he gestured to the pyjamas she's currently wearing, "and you were already fast asleep when I came back to check on you. After that, I called your mother so she knows you're here."

_Makes sense, but too fast,_  Kallen thought.  _There's something he's not telling me._

"I didn't take a peek, if that's what you're thinking," Lelouch interrupted her thoughts, finishing off by taking a mouthful of omelette. Out of reflex, Kallen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wha―! That wasn't―!" she started, but found herself remembering something warm was placed over her shoulders when she held her arms like this. Recently. Lelouch only continued eating his breakfast.

_He isn't smirking,_  she observed as she lowered her arms. If anything he looked... relieved?

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Spill it, Lelouch," she finally said as he reached for his napkin. "What aren't you telling me?"

His expression changed, then. She recognized it as his 'thinking face,' but it was soon replaced by one of his trademark chuckles.

"You're getting good at this," he told her as he leaned back in his chair.

"What else happened last night, Le―"

A coughing fit followed the tickle in her throat that came when she raised her voice. Lelouch was at her side faster than she expected, and was already rubbing her upper back.

_This feels familiar,_  she observed.

"Are you all right?" he asked when the fit ended.

"It's just my throat bothering me. Been like that for a few days now," she answered.

"Wait here. Let me get you some lozenges for that," he offered then began to turn to leave. Kallen's hand reached out for his sleeve, seemingly on its own.

_-Don't go!-_

_-I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.-_

"Well, isn't this nostalgic?"

Lelouch's voice brought her thoughts back to the present. She blinked a few times before she was able to speak.

"What?"

"The phone," he pointed out. Sure enough it was ringing. "And you're sort of holding me prisoner."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized and released his sleeve. "I don't know what came over me."

"No harm done," he assured her and left to answer the phone near the kitchen's entrance. Kallen continued eating her breakfast, her thoughts returning to the words she remembered earlier.

_It was a dream, wasn't it?_  she thought to herself.  _That's how it would have happened if I did stop Oniichan from leaving that day, right?_

_Or,_  she looked towards Lelouch as he spoke with the caller,  _did it really happen?_

"Yes, she's here," he said as he turned to face her. He offered her the receiver soon afterward.

"It's Ohgi. He wants to talk to you." She walked over and, with a nod of thanks, brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_'Kallen,'_  came Ohgi's voice,  _'I'm sorry I couldn't join you yesterday.'_

"It's alright, Ohgi-san," she countered. "Your wife needed you. How is she doing, by the way?"

_'She's resting now,'_  he answered, sounding tired himself.  _'It was a long night.'_

_'It's a boy,'_  he later added after a short pause.

"Congratulations!" She was genuinely happy for her brother's friend.

_'Thanks,'_  he answered back, and Kallen could almost see him shyly scratching the back of his head.

_'Actually, the reason I called, uh...'_

"Yes?"

_'I'd like to name him after Naoto, and I wanted to know if, uh, it's okay with you..?'_

"...Ohgi-san."

_'I-If you don't like it, it's alright,'_ he quickly added, as if flustered.  _'We'll just think up another―'_

"Of course, it's okay," she interjected. "I'm sure Oniichan would've been honored."

_'Thanks, Kallen. If you have time, come over and visit in the afternoon. They should be awake by then.'_

"I think I will. Send them my love until then."

_'I will. See you later, then.'_

"Yes. Goodbye."

"What did he say?" Lelouch asked when she returned to her seat at the table.

"They're naming the baby after my brother," she answered, "and he wanted to know how I felt about it."

"I see. How...  _do_  you feel about it," came Lelouch's query, his tone uncertain. Kallen's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. She let out a sigh before answering,

"To be honest, if anybody asked me that while the war was still going on, I'd go against it. But now that everything he fought for ―everything  _we_ fought for― is finally a reality, it's alright. It's funny, but it kind of felt like I don't want him to come back until this new world's ready ―like I didn't want to disappoint him."

"I don't think he would ever be disappointed in you," offered Lelouch, "You do everything to the best of your ability. If you did fail, it's only because it's not in your power in the first place. Even so, you don't let that keep you down for too long. You get right back up.

"If I had you as a sister," he stopped then, suddenly unsure of what he was saying. Kallen only blinked, and waited for him to continue. The blush that came to his cheeks afterward wasn't at all unexpected, but that coupled with a flustered expression not commonly used to describe Lelouch Lamperouge ―she thought it was cute.

"No... I mean... It's not that I see you as a sister... I mean if you were Nunnally... No, that's not right...Speaking as a brother..."

"I get it, Lelouch," she interrupted him, raising a hand. "Thank you."

As they went on eating their breakfast, Kallen noticed that Lelouch still looked thoughtful. Remembering their conversation before Ohgi's call, she made a decision. At about the same time, Lelouch spoke.

"About last night―"

"I guess I really was tired, then," she interrupted him, sending a smile in his direction. "I think I was dreaming while walking, too, because it even felt like Oniichan was walking with me, making sure I made it to where I'll be safe."

Thankful that he no longer had to explain himself, Lelouch returned the smile.

"I'm pretty sure he was."

"If you don't mind my asking," he spoke after another period of silence. "What was he like? Your brother, I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I never realized how hard it is to write a conversation over a meal +_+
> 
> The location of Naoto's grave I got from the novel Red Tracks, again. How he died was never detailed, and there were even rumors that he was MIA and only presumed dead. To set the stage for a possible sequel, I needed him dead =P
> 
>  
> 
> This completes the originally planned set of 8 tangents (guess which five weren't in those ;D).


	14. Choices and Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, I have already posted all the tangents I originally planned. That said, this is probably a bigger mess than the fifth one, especially because I've neglected Suzaku for so long. If you can leave feedback, it will be very much appreciated.

 

**_Part 3.876: Choices and Chances_ **

It all happened so fast, yet he remembered it as if it all happened in slow-motion.

A warning. A yell. The sound of something whizzing past him as he turned around. A cry of pain followed by a flash of red. At first he thought it was the Geass that Lelouch cast on him, but he soon recognized it to be blood.

But whose blood was it?

Next came the sound of a body, or bodies, hitting the ground. A name called out in genuine concern and fear ― the name of the blood's owner.

Everything after that was a blur.

-.o.O.o.-

Kururugi Suzaku: Japanese, son of Kururugi Genbu, friend to Lelouch, honorary Britannian, Ashford Academy student, former personal knight to Euphemia, former Knight of Seven, former Knight of Zero. Now he was personal knight to Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. Once upon a time, some of those titles he held conflicted with the others, yet all of them described who he was.

Many times he had wondered if they were his masks, like the ones Lelouch had, but quickly realized his mistake. If they were, he'd probably have a hard time keeping track of who he was supposed to be at what time; he wasn't as talented as Lelouch, after all. No, they were more like his clothes than his masks. They were all his real selves ―results of the choices he made on the way to achieving his goals.

_-It was all I could do!-_

His goals: what were they, exactly? When he had killed his own father, his goal had been to end the killings that the invasion brought about. After that, he only sought to atone for that one act of murder. Wait, that wasn't exactly a goal, was it? He had no way of telling whether or not he was making progress, of whether or not he had already achieved it. He told everyone he knew that he intended to change Britannia from within; perhaps, in a way, a means to convince himself of that fact. His best efforts were shot down left and right, and, to put it simply, he was going nowhere, fast.

_-If we work together, there's nothing we can't achieve.-_

Lelouch. His friend always did have a plan, and could rarely be taken by surprise. Many times he had thought of asking for his friend's help in planning his next step, but all he got was discouragement. For a while he brushed it off, thinking that Lelouch only did so to keep him safe. He had realized too late that he was being discouraged because Lelouch knew for a fact how futile such efforts were. By the time he did, fate had attacked them with a storm of events that drove their emotions high, making logical thought something to be saved for later.

_-Your existence is a mistake!-_

He was hurt, and he had wanted to hurt back. It hadn't occurred to him that maybe Lelouch was already hurting, too.

_-I won't ask for forgiveness. We're friends, aren't we?-_

Whatever euphoria he felt from his victory over Zero was quickly replaced by a hollow feeling. While he had managed to exact revenge for his beloved Euphemia, he had also alienated himself from the only two people who knew his old self: he helped trap Lelouch within his own mind, and he deprived Nunnally of her brother. At this point, he wasn't sure who he was, anymore, but he took solace in the knowledge that he was doing was the right thing.

_-Suzaku... you're a masochist, aren't you?-_

Did he enjoy punishing himself? Looking back, the choices he made in past eight years seemed to suggest exactly that: Joining Britannia's military with no hope of climbing to higher positions; agreeing to become test-pilot for a knightmare that didn't have an ejection system; taking said knightmare to missions that nobody else wanted because of the high amount of risk; taking even more risks than those initially predicted for that mission ― the list went on and on. Even as Knight of Seven ―a position that many wanted to have because it meant answering only to the Emperor himself, of being untouchable― he made choices that ultimately hurt his own self. Lies, betrayals, thirst for power: all in the name of attaining the rank of Knight of One; all in the name of gaining independence for Japan.

_-You're the same. You've become like Lelouch.-_

Somewhere during his time as Knight of Seven, while he did not lose track of his objective, he lost track of himself. He had always believed that despicable means never accomplished anything, hadn't he? So he followed the rules. He followed orders. However, he still killed people ―and that was despicable, right? But he did it anyway, because those were his orders, and following orders meant that you were following the rules. Lelouch (as Zero), on the other hand, ordered the killings. In the end, though, they were both guilty of the same crimes.

_-It must be that you're the one who can't forgive him. You don't want to forgive him.-_

Shirley. If there was anybody whose life was messed-up by Lelouch as much as (if not more than) he was, it was her. Her father was among those buried in the landslide during the Narita battle. She was made to forget because she found out about Zero. She was made to forget again because of the Emperor's plans. Finally she was shot dead in what looked like a suicide. He learned after Lelouch's trial that it was Rolo who killed her, and that her death made Lelouch want to destroy everything that had to do with Geass.

Geass. Since learning about it, he had hated Lelouch, believing his friend to be evil incarnate ―someone so obsessed with exacting revenge for his mother's death that it didn't matter who got hurt along the way.

_-I gave the order.-_

But after hearing what he had to say during that interview with the Black Knights...

_-I'm responsible.-_

The Lelouch he knew ―Nunnally's brother― still existed, and was only hiding. It was all an act, and, all this time, Lelouch had been in pain just like him.

_-Nothing's unforgivable... I've forgiven him a long time ago.-_

Shirley had forgiven him. Nunnally had forgiven him. Euphie probably didn't even blame him.

Would he be able to do the same?

The first step to answering that question was presented to him earlier today, when Nunnally had dismissed him after her meeting with Prime Minister Ohgi had ended sooner than expected. The young Empress had insisted that he take the rest of the day off, since it had been a long time since he last set foot on his home country. He was handed something to give to Lelouch, though, in case he 'happened' to pass by Ashford Academy.

And happen it did, because he found himself standing outside its gates in his civilian garb and sunglasses. He had no intention of coming here, but this was where his feet brought him as he was reminiscing. He let a small smile form on his face. It was almost second nature for him to come here in his days off, scarce though they were. He chuckled. It was a miracle he hadn't followed his old route and end up falling into that crater.

Now what? He most certainly could not just walk in there for a reason he had yet to make up ―not wearing the school uniform made him stand out. Maybe he could just turn back and pretend he never came here. Nunnally wouldn't need to know-

"Suzaku? Is that you?"

"Hi, Rivalz," he greeted with a sigh.  _So much for that idea._

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch Lamperouge was brought out of his thoughts by the person sitting behind him. To be strictly accurate, though, the person whose back he had been leaning on called his attention.

"If you're not going to help me with my homework, Lelouch, at least try and not make me your pillow."

"I wasn't asleep," he countered while shifting his weight a little towards his side of the bench, where he sat back-to-back with Kallen.

"Not yet, you mean," Kallen answered back from her side of the bench, rolling her shoulders a bit before returning to her work. It had been nearly a week since prom night, and they had been spending their free time together since. Further displays of affection were still kept to a bare minimum, however; though it was more out of not wanting to distract Kallen too much than fear of the wrath of her self-appointed big brothers. They sat on one of the benches in the garden enclosed by the classroom building as it offered more privacy now that classes were over.

"All right, I drifted off," he admitted, "But I wasn't falling asleep." Kallen only rolled her eyes in response.

"I was thinking," he spoke again a moment later, and Kallen paused in her work. She had learned to sense changes in Lelouch's mood, and she could tell he was being serious just now.

"Everything that's been happening," he continued, "They're almost too good to be true. Even without Zero, more nations are joining the UFN. Even without my help, Nunnally is making incredible progress in Britannia. Ohgi is showing his full leadership potential now that it's peacetime. You and I are here in Ashford, finishing school.

"I may not be allowed to leave campus or use my real name, but," a heavy sigh, "It was a small price to pay. I'm seeing all these good things happening, and I wonder... After all the things I've done, all the pain I've caused, I wonder if I deserved even hearing about all these, much less be part of them."

He fell on his back when Kallen suddenly stood up, and she kept him there with her right hand on his chest, near the base of his neck. Her left hand mimicked a gun, which she aimed between his eyes.

"What have you done with Lelouch," she started, and Lelouch's eyes widened at the name that followed, "Kururugi Suzaku?"

"What?!"

"You were talking a lot like he did," Kallen explained. "Well, before he became one of the Rounds, at least."

"Suzaku, huh?" said Lelouch, and it was more as a response than a question. Most of the other students had kept their distance whenever they were seen together, and they took every chance to speak freely, though still in hushed tones. They had exchanged stories about their past, including the day they got stranded in Kaminejima with Suzaku and Euphemia. Kallen found new respect for Euphemia because of those, and Lelouch learned that she was more aware of Suzaku's motivations than he previously thought. Although...

"You're still worried about that, aren't you?" she asked when she noticed him becoming thoughtful again, and straightened.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch apologized as he sat up to let her return to her seat.

"Don't worry about it. I know it's important to you," she said as she sat down. "I guess I'll have to try and finish this at the Student Council room. It's beginning to get dark."

"All right," replied Lelouch in acknowledgment as he picked up his own bag.

"Oh, by the way," Lelouch said as he stood. Kallen was not yet done putting her things away, and she stopped, waiting for whatever he had to say. All he said next was "Pink," then he began to walk towards the path to the clubhouse. She only understood what he meant when he stopped, looked back at her, flashed his mischievous smirk, and began to run. Her eyes widened when she recalled the position they were in earlier.

"LELOUCH!"

-.o.O.o.-

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Lelouch?"

Rivalz's question made Suzaku pause. He had given Rivalz the excuse that he was only there to pick up his things from the Student Council lockers. When they arrived to find the clubhouse empty he was very much relieved; he still hadn't decided how he would deal with Lelouch the next time they met.

"He'll want to see you, you know," Rivalz continued, "Being stuck in school and all, he'd want to hear about what you've been up to. A lot has been happening here, too, and he'd probably want to tell you all about them."

"I wish I could," Suzaku replied as he closed the small box that contained his meager belongings. "But Nunn―, Her Majesty is expecting me back soon. I'm only lucky I got the afternoon off."

"Okay," replied Rivalz, clearly disappointed. "Let me give you a ride back, though. For old times' sake." Suzaku was about to decline the offer when he heard a woman's voice from outside.

"You're dead, Lamperouge!"

The door opened to admit a gasping ―but smiling― Lelouch running from an annoyed Kallen.

"It was a guess," he said. After a gulp and a deep breath he went on, "Honest!"

Kallen Kouzuki, however, was a fire not easily doused, and Lelouch knew that. Perhaps that was among the things he admired about her.

"You're still a dead man!"

With that Lelouch made to run around the conference table, where he stopped himself in time to avoid running into somebody.

"Suzaku?!"

"Lelouch."

The next few moments were suddenly tense, and none of the people in the room could deny sensing it. The only sounds that could be heard were the breaths of the new arrivals, still ragged from the chase they were in earlier. While Rivalz was the only one who wasn't aware of the cause of this tension, he could tell that it was not his place to break the silence.

"Rivalz," it was Kallen who spoke first, "Since you're here, could you help Lelouch take, um, something out of storage? You know, just to make sure the stuff doesn't fall on him?"

"S-Sure!" came Rivalz's eager reply, promptly grabbing Lelouch's arm on his way out of the room. Kallen breathed a heavy sigh after the door closed behind them.

"He taught you the signals," Suzaku said as soon as the door to the Student Council room closed.

"You noticed," Kallen noted. "Hey, he said it was different from what you two used."

"There aren't many discreet hand movements, anyway," Suzaku shrugged as he answered. "It could mean something different. In any case, what you just told him didn't make sense, considering the situation."

"Oh? What did it mean in your set?" Kallen asked, curious.

"'No wasabi'. For when we buy food during our trips to town."

"You're kidding me," Kallen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Knight's honor," assured Suzaku as he made the knights' salute with a flourish, though with a relaxed posture and his head was tilted a bit. This seemed to satisfy Kallen, and he went on to ask, "What about in your set?"

"'Trust me'."

"Oh," came Suzaku's response. "It's not that different, I guess."

They shared a laugh, then. Though subdued, it was genuine. It felt strange, now that all their masks have been shed, now that all the fighting was over. They were just two people now, not two knights fighting on opposite sides. It was as if they just met.

"Care for a tour? A lot has changed since last you've been here," Kallen offered. Suzaku nodded.

"I'd like that."

-.o.O.o.-

"You can come out now, Lelouch!"

"Wha―! Lelouch?!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, in case you were wondering."

"Where's Rivalz?"

"In storage."

"You didn't!"

"I'm hurt, Kallen. You know me better than that."

"H-How long have you been-?"

"Lelouch-sama!"

"Murderer!"

**_*BANG!*_ **

"Kallen!"

-.o.O.o.-

Suzaku sighed as he joined Sayoko in the elevator to the underground command center.

The tour that Kallen had given him had been a short one, and was only an excuse to find a place where they could talk without getting interrupted. Still, walking through the grounds made him feel at home, so much that he hadn't noticed that they were being followed. He wasn't surprised when she finally brought up the topic of his friendship with Lelouch, and how he dreaded their next meeting. They spoke about it at length when the tour ended at the bridge near the dormitory area, which gave a view of the FLEIJA crater. Kallen rested her arms on the railing as she spoke.

"He cares about you a lot, you know," Kallen said. "So much that I'm almost jealous."

"You should have heard how he laughed when we found out you were piloting the Lancelot," she continued when Suzaku kept quiet. "I think a part of him died that day, now that I think about it. You were his first friend, and Britannia stole you away from him. Since then, every battle was so that he could win you over.

"He was...different after the, um, accident at the SAZ," she paused to observe Suzaku's reaction before continuing, "But, even then, he didn't want you hurt. I don't know when he used the Geass on you, but I think he did it because he wanted you safe, because it was the only way he could protect you.

"I don't know why he wanted you dead during the battle for Tokyo, or how that turned into a partnership when he took the throne, but I do know that he turns sad every time your name pops up. I might be reading a little too much into this, but I really think he wants you back."

He looked towards the crater, his expression thoughtful. "I don't know if that's possible."

"Why not?" she asked. "Didn't you manage to work together against Prince Schneizel?"

"It was a deal, nothing more," came his answer. "Too much has happened. I've done so many―"

"Please don't give me the 'I don't deserve to be happy' speech," said Kallen with a hint of exasperation. "I've heard it enough times from Lelouch."

Suzaku blinked once, and then said with a small smile, "I'm sorry."

"That, too," she sighed. "No wonder you two got along so well."

"Anyway," she said as she straightened from leaning on the bridge's railing, "Can't you at least give him another chance? I'm not saying you forget everything that happened in the past two years, but I think―, no,  _believe_  that the friendship you had was―,  _is_  stronger than that. I could tell when you didn't just walk out of the Council room earlier that you don't absolutely hate him. Maybe you were waiting for him to say something, but he wanted you to say something first, too. Seriously, you two are acting like lovers who had a fight."

"Kallen..."

"I think I better stop here, though," she continued as she crossed her arms, "I might actually make myself jealous."

He laughed then, but it was more out of appreciation than amusement. She genuinely cared about Lelouch and was willing to do what she could to make him happy.  _Lucky guy._

"I'll try."

Then that assassin showed up and nearly caused him to break the promise he just made. The undercover UFN agents within and around campus surrounded them within seconds, executing the procedure for such an emergency. Lelouch was forcibly taken to the underground base, where he would be staying until no further threat was found.

"Stay with her!" Lelouch had shouted even as he struggled against his protectors. "Stay with her, Suzaku!"

The assassin was one of their own agents, one who lost his entire family when the FLEIJA warhead was launched in the Tokyo settlement. During the interrogation, they learned that his target had not been Lelouch, but Suzaku ―apparently in a bid to avenge his family's deaths. It was Sayoko's instincts that made her tail her charge more closely than usual, and it was most fortunate that she trusted those instincts.

All things considered, what happened was the best possible outcome ―next to stopping the shooter, that is. Had Sayoko not called out in warning, Suzaku wouldn't have turned around fast enough, and the bullet would have gone through his heart. Had Kallen not been there to push Lelouch to the ground, the bullet would have gone through  _his_  heart. Had she been a split-second slower, the bullet would have hit her head. Yes, her grazed right bicep had been the best that could have happened. It needed some stitches, but it could easily pass off as a result of an accident in school.

Finally at the door to the command center, Sayoko deftly punched a complex code into the hidden panel to open it. Nodding in thanks, Suzaku walked in to find a clearly anxious Lelouch rising from his chair.

"How is she?"

"A little shaken up," Suzaku answered, "But doing fine. The nurse says there's no need to take her to the hospital." Lelouch let out a breath and visibly relaxed on hearing the news.

"Thank you," he said as he slumped back on his chair, while Suzaku could almost hear the gears in Lelouch's head slow down.

Suzaku let a small smile form at the familiar sight. He knew that Lelouch especially disliked not being in control, and being cooped up in here unable to do anything probably poked at his sanity. He might have even thought of breaking out of the command center had it not been locked using the emergency code, which can only be undone from the outside. Suzaku decided to speak after another moment of silence.

"I'm sorry."

Both of them said it. Both blinked in confusion as they looked at the other, after which both asked,

"What for?"

Suzaku decided to answer first. "Kallen wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't come."

"What are you talking about," retorted Lelouch. "We messed up with the background checks on the agents. We should have spotted that detail."

"Maybe so, but I should have been able to stop him. I was too slow to react."

"I saw him coming up behind you but didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. And I'd hardly call somebody who can dodge bullets 'slow'."

"That's just it ―I shouldn't have dodged it. I should have pushed both of you to the ground."

"And get yourself shot instead? I used my Geass on you for a reason, you idiot!"

"So I could just let you die if it meant saving my own life? Did you think I'd forgive myself if I let that happen?!"

"Did  _you_  think  _I'd_  forgive myself if you got hurt instead?!"

"Lelouch!"

"Suzaku!"

They were both standing now, in a posture that suggested they were ready to jump for the other's throats at any moment. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was their angry breaths. The next sound that came, however, was laughter.

"Well, isn't this familiar," Lelouch was the first to regain his composure.

"Good thing we don't have weapons on us this time."

After a short moment of silence, both turned serious once again.

"About Euphie―"

"You loved her, too," Suzaku cut in. "Did it hurt to pull the trigger?"

"It had to be done," Lelouch admitted after a pause. "I had to be the one to do it."

"Yes or no, Lelouch," countered Suzaku, "and I want the truth." He spoke those words in a quiet, calm manner that it was unnerving, considering the laugh they just shared earlier. Lelouch looked at the floor before giving his answer.

"Yes."

Lelouch closed his eyes when he saw Suzaku walk toward him and waited for the punch that he knew was coming. A moment later he let out an "Ouch!" and was rubbing the sensitive area between his eyebrows where Suzaku flicked a finger at.

"That's for not answering yes-no question properly. And this," Suzaku continued as he wrapped an arm around Lelouch's neck then rubbed his free hand's knuckles over his prisoner's head, "is for eavesdropping."

"I told you," Lelouch said through gritted teeth while he struggled against Suzaku's grip. "I wasn't eavesdropping!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"There aren't even any eaves on campus!"

"Hm. Works for me," agreed Suzaku as he released his hold on Lelouch, who nearly fell on his bum as he stumbled backward with a "Gah!" before rubbing the top of his head.

"Tch. You wanted to do that again, didn't you?"

"As if you didn't want to say the eaves thing," countered Suzaku.

They both smiled, then, having sensed that the bond that they formed years ago was finally mended.

"How about we call it even?" offered Suzaku as he held out his hand.

"Very well," Lelouch replied in mock-tiredness as he took the offered hand, "If that's what pleases you."

"Many thanks for your generosity, Highness. I am in your debt."

"Well, then," said Lelouch as he moved to lean back on the conference table, "How much longer do you suppose I have to stay down here?"

"Another half-hour or so," replied Suzaku as he mimicked his friend's posture, "They're done with the background checks on all the other agents and were about to do a sweep of the grounds on my way down here." Lelouch nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, before I forget," said Suzaku as he pulled a manila envelope from his coat's inner pocket. "Nunnally wanted me to give this to you."

"What could it be?" he asked while accepting the envelope.

"Probably nothing too important," Suzaku suggested, and then turned away while Lelouch opened it. "I was sort of avoiding you and I think she knew that."

"Suzaku," Lelouch's tone of voice made him turn to face his friend again. "This is a catalogue for engagement rings."

"Huh?"

"Wait, there's a note," Lelouch paused as he studied said note. "She said to ask you about the story you told her on the night before your flight here."

Suzaku looked to the ceiling as he searched his memory. "I wonder if it's the one about Japan's old monarchy. She asked a lot of questions about that one."

"What sort of questions?"

"Like how the old government worked," he explained, "Specifically what powers the emperor had since he was just a figurehead. You know, just for the tradition of having an emperor. Those that actually run the government were elected by the people..." He trailed off, and one look at Lelouch's face showed they were reaching the same conclusion.

"Nunnally..."

-.o.O.o.-

Suzaku turned around and gave Kallen one last wave before making the turn that will lead him back to the Britannian embassy. After receiving the all-clear from Sayoko, he and Lelouch found Kallen in the nurse's office already preparing to go home by herself. Lelouch protested, of course, and insisted that she let Suzaku escort her home, to which the other boy agreed. Defeated yet glad that the two seemed to have renewed their friendship, she agreed.

He smiled at the memory. The whole time they were trying to convince Kallen to let herself be escorted, Lelouch never released her hand. She even blushed so hard when Lelouch seemed to check every joint of it for injuries ―especially because Suzaku seemed very much amused by it as he watched. Of course, he was amused because he knew Lelouch's other reason for doing what he did.

He opened his mobile phone to read the message that just arrived from Lelouch.  _Size Q_ , it read, and he could almost see Lelouch laughing at the coincidence: a size-Q ring for his Q-1.

_-When I grow up, I'll help you become emperor.-_

He fulfilled that promise once as Knight of Zero. Now he would be able to keep that promise a second time as his friend. Not only will he be helping Lelouch become emperor, he would be helping out with his queen, as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked Wikipedia for the UK/Australia ring size conventions. It's a little large, but I'm assuming Kallen's battle-hardened hands would have larger joints, or at least more callused than most women's. That, and the "Q for Q-1" bit was hard to resist XD
> 
> The last quote was from the sound episode where Suzaku and Lelouch commandeered a vehicle right before the invasion started. All the others are from the anime.
> 
> For the eavesdropping thing, I plead temporary insanity :p
> 
> If there were any parts that you found the wording irksome/annoying/off in this installment, please let me know. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Date last edited: 2009/03/19


	15. Bits and Pieces (Author's notebook)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you are about to read, as the title for this installment suggests, are ideas that got started but never found a place in the tangents already posted. If you don't feel like going through snippets of unpolished work and multiple author's notes, please go ahead to the last tangent. To those who want to take a look, feedback is always appreciated.

 

_**1 - Origins of a Neat Freak** _

_This was the first outtake ever planned, but I could never be satisfied with it. This is one of at least three versions. I just couldn't make it funny enough for some reason._

"I will do everything in my power to make that day come to pass." She blushed again, and Lelouch wondered if women did this often.

"And I, my lord, shall wait for that day."

Thus their pact was sealed.

He was about to rise when lightning struck dangerously close to their location. The flash blinded him, making him release her hand to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, however, he was alone.

"Kallen?"

He stood, blinking, and not quite believing his new friend would just vanish into thin air.

"Kallen?"

A little louder this time. He strained his ears, trying to listen to any sound that wasn't the rain or thunder.

"Kallen!"

He leapt out of his hiding place, and saw that the door was partly open. Heart pounding loudly in his chest, he ran in that direction. She couldn't have gone fa-

Pain.

Once he gathered his senses, he quickly identified its cause: His legs got tangled in the cape he discarded earlier, and he fell to the floor.

"Ow," he let out as he freed his legs from the piece of clothing and rubbed at his head. With a melancholy sigh, he stood up, and went on to pick up the rest of the clothes he discarded. His mother was right, he really shouldn't leave things lying around.

_Nope, can't make it funny at all T_T_

* * *

_**2 - Kallen's Date: The Screening** _

_Including this scene would result in a double-flashback, which, I thought, might end up confusing the reader. That's why I decided on scrapping this part off the Prom Night tangent._

"Rivalz Cardemonde," said Lelouch as he clicked on a file to be shown to Ohgi and the other remnants of their old Resistance group. Once the file was opened, he continued.

"He is in the same year as Kallen and I, and is the only other male senior in the Student Council. He and I have been going all around Shinjuku since before the Black Rebellion. He also owns a vehicle, so there should be no problems regarding the availability of public transportation."

(**Lulu thoughts of Kallen getting looks while in a bus/train**)

"A BMC RR-1200, eh," offered Tamaki. "The kid's got taste!"

"But," cut in Ohgi, "Did it have to be a motorbike?"

(** collective groan here **)  
(** villetta walks in, intervenes **)  
(** Kallen mouths a thank-you **)

_The bike's model number is taken from Turn 04, when Lelouch was presenting a lost vehicle report._

* * *

_**3 - Congratulations, it's a boy!** _

_This one was scrapped because it made Kallen's thoughts more difficult to insert. Writing the 'morning after' scene was also more effective when entirely in Kallen's POV.  
_

"Ashford Academy Clubhouse."

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"What are you―? Never mind. Is Kallen there?"

It was Ohgi. "Yes, she's here."

"Good. I'd like to talk to her about something."

_From here, the conversation with Kallen happens as it did, and the story progresses as it was posted._

* * *

_**4 - Congratulations, it's a boy! Part Deux** _

_I only thought of this scene one or two days after Past, Present, and Future was posted._

Meanwhile, at the hospital,

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up," replied Villetta, patting the side of the bed to let her husband sit on it. "Who were you talking to?"

"Kallen. She says she doesn't mind if we named our son after her brother."

"So she made it home safely last night? I could hear the winds even in the delivery room."

"No. I called her house first, but she wasn't there. Her mother said she spent the night in..."

Villetta snatched the phone from her husband's hands as his eyes slowly widened in realization.

* * *

_**5 - Prom Night Pre-Aftermath** _

_This one was discarded because Milly was harder to write than I thought +_+_

"Come on out, Milly,"

"Ruin my fun, why don'tcha?"

"Really, President, don't you ever get tired of these games?"

"Don't -you- ever get tired of running away from your heart?"

"Actually, that goes for both of you," Milly continued when it was clear that Lelouch would not be answering, "And don't you dare deny it. I can tell that the kiss you did earlier wasn't for show, yet you two push each other away at any other time. If it's about feeling guilty about Shirley, don't you think she'd be happy if she became the cause for two of her friends to become unhappy?"

_...and I got stuck trying to think up what happens next._

* * *

_**6 - What leads from a shot** _

_Referring to the tangent featuring Suzaku, I got the flashback part until the clubhouse part typed down, when I thought that any of the three (Kallen, Lelouch, and Suzaku) could get shot and still get my desired ending. I decided to let the visitors of the forum I frequent vote on it._

_6a - Lelouch gets shot (if '1' won)  
_

_Here, Lelouch sees the gun and pushes Suzaku to the ground_

"Look out!"

"Murderer!"

*BANG!*

"Lelouch!"

Kallen leapt after Lelouch as soon as she saw he was about to fall over the railing. It didn't matter if she would be able to pull him back up. All that mattered was that she would reach him.

Her timing was lucky. More than half of her body was already past the railing when her hand finally grasped his; had she been a tiny bit faster, her other hand would not have been able to grab the railing.

She cried out in pain when her right arm felt their combined weight, and closed her eyes tightly. It was a four-storey drop before they hit the first curve of the crater, and it was a full kilometer before a manageable slope can be reached - if the drop didn't manage to break your legs, that is.

"Let go, Kallen!"

_What happens next: Kallen refuses to let go, her hand in the railing slips, Suzaku grabs her in the nick of time, pulls them both up. Lelouch isn't hurt (a-la Turn 01 :p), Kallen's arm is fine. Story ends with Suzaku leaving the lovebirds alone in the nurse's office. Lelouch flashes his mischievous smirk again._

"So it  _was_  pink."

_I haven't thought as far as inserting the ring thing in this one._

_6b - Suzaku gets shot (if '3' won)  
_

_AN IMPOSSIBILITY! I confess I haven't thought much on the how it would happen. Admittedly, it's especially difficult, with the Geass that Lelouch cast on him and Suzaku's ability to use it to his advantage. If it did win, I was very much willing to challenge myself to write it down.  
_

_After a couple of tie-breakers, Kallen getting shot (choice '2') won (aren't I glad it did XD), and was easily the most realistic of the three._

* * *

_**7 - Some other stuff** _

_Here is a list of things originally planned for certain tangents that changed as the writing progressed_

**7a**  - In  _Prince on a White Horse_ , Gino or Suzaku was set as the original end rescuer, but Nina wanted some screen time.

**7b**  - In  _Truth and Consequence_ , Diethard was the original Black Knight for the defense, but his absence in canon, as well as his role in  _The Show Must Go On_ , made me reconsider that choice.

**7c**  - In  _An Ending and a Beginning_ , the 'walk' part was supposed to have been written in detail, but decided to focus on the trial and the interrogation/interview instead. Also, that tangent was inspired by Madder Sky.

**7d**  - In  _The Power of One_ , Lelouch was supposed to cry; but writing it down suddenly made it seem so absurd, it was changed to Kallen keeping tabs.

**7e**  -  _First Contact_  is a near-ripoff of Kallen's brief encounter with Lelouch in the summer of 2010 as narrated in the light novel  _Red Tracks_. Kallen was outside the train station waiting for Naoto, and they were on their way to move to their new home in Tokyo. The original was in Kallen's POV, so I wrote it in Lelouch's POV to make it a better fit to  _Full Circle_.

* * *

_~ THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! =D ~_


	16. C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Thank you for your patience m(_"_)m I'm sincerely hoping this one's a worthy finale to this little series.

 

  ** _Part 0.001: Chains_**

They are cold.

They are heavy.

They hurt.

For as long as she could remember, she had worn them, though not always in the form of metal around her ankles and her wrists.

Slavery.

Dependence.

A contract.

A curse.

Immortality.

Disappointment after disappointment after disappointment.

Failure after failure after failure.

Dying, then waking, then dying, then waking again.

Chains.

Now she wondered if that was what the second 'C' in her new name stood for.

* * *

**_Part 0.002: Contract_ **

_This is my contract: If you have a reason to live, then I can give you power. In exchange, I will have you grant one wish of mine._

Words spoken to her. Words she spoke in turn to those who would accept the curse.

_Geass: The Power of Kings. It is a lonely power; it will isolate you. If you believe you are prepared for the isolation..._

Many were prepared, or considered themselves prepared, to face the isolation possessing the curse brought about.

But, were they?

For hundreds of years, there were many who accepted her contract. All those centuries, her contract's conditions never changed. Lifetime after lifetime she made contracts with many people, but none were able to grant her wish. Some had found the power they were given to be useless and had thrown her out. Some had gone to their deaths early because they had enjoyed the power too much. Some had gone mad because they weren't as prepared as they thought they were.

Until he came along.

Never before did she renew her contract with anyone. Never before did she change the terms of her contract. Never before did she consider a promise for a smile be more binding than any contract.

Indeed, he was unlike anyone she met before.

* * *

**_Part 0.999: Choice_ **

"A gift?"

"If you wish to consider it as such, then yes," answered the image that Time manifested itself with. "However, as my ability to interact with the mortal plane is limited to those of your abilities, I would like to ask for your cooperation."

"You mean I can refuse?"

"Of course."

Green eyebrows furrowed as C.C. considered the proposal. It was true that she wished respite from her eternal life, and, though Time itself could not grant it, the 'rest' that was offered was not a bad alternative.

She looked back to the form Time had taken, formed one of her teasing smiles, and replied,

"Very well, I accept your terms."

"It is settled, then," answered Time, and they shook hands, thereby completing their agreement.

"If you don't mind my asking," Time spoke, "in our previous meetings, you spoke with much  formality; now you speak with familiarity. May I know whose face you see?"

C.C.'s eyes softened a little more as she took one long look at the image of Lelouch Lamperouge. Time took the image of whomever a Code-bearer considered wise, and until now Time took the form of the old man she met in her time in the Cult. She was even surprised she unconsciously considered the boy ―barely even an adult― to be so.

"Someone very special."

* * *

**_Part 4.500: Challenge_ **

"Come join me for tea, Jeremiah."

The man being addressed blinked to shake off his disorientation. He was in the gardens of the Aries Imperial Villa, and Empress Marianne's companion was sitting at a small table pouring tea into two cups. He began to move toward her but hesitated just as he moved his left foot forward. This was... wrong, somehow.

"You really shouldn't keep a lady waiting, Jeremiah," she spoke again. "Are you a knight, or aren't you?"

He had a ready reply for such challenges. He always did ―just ask Villetta or Kewell. He wondered now why he simply complied. Well, there wasn't much a mere lieutenant can show for anything, anyway.

"Tell me," she began just as he took a sip from his cup (orange pekoe, his favorite), "what fuels your loyalty, Sir Knight?"

A worthy master. One that commanded inspiration. One with a heart as kind as it was ruthless.

"Thus, your loyalty to the royal family?"

Indeed it was. But, among them, above all...

"Marianne. You admired her greatly even before she was a royal consort, am I right?"

The Flash. The Knight of Six. She annihilated her enemies, but she never failed to look out for her own. Better to be feared than loved? She was both.

"And so she earned your loyalty? Even to those who share her blood? Was that the sole reason for your loyalty to her son?"

Not at all! It was, at first, but after learning of His Majesty's purpose...

'His Majesty'...?

Why was she laughing?

"Have you no dreams of your own, Jeremiah Gottwald?"

He was but a soldier, a knight. It was enough to make his master's dream his own. His master's happiness would become his own. It was a satisfaction that only loyalty could bring.

"I see. So that's how it works," she replied, her expression wistful.

"Never lose that loyalty of yours, Jeremiah Gottwald. Sometimes, a tiny amount of it makes all the difference."

He nodded and took another sip from his cup. In the silence that followed, he wondered. He had not spoken a single word since she invited him to tea, and yet...

"He'll be calling for you soon," she said as she stood, "I suggest you wake up."

His confusion was instantly overridden by a noise, and he was suddenly in the medical ward of the Black Knights' base in Penglai Island. He had been dreaming.

The source of the noise he quickly identified as his mobile phone. Knowing none other that would contact him at this hour, he answered it promptly.

"Any change, Jeremiah?"

He momentarily glanced at the monitors he was tasked to watch, as well as the sleeping form of the young woman whose condition they monitored. "None, Your Majesty."

A sigh. "You still call me that?"

"It is a title befitting this knight's master, Majesty."

Silence, then "Thank you."

When their conversation ended, Jeremiah Gottwald walked closer to the bed. Once he was close enough to see her face, he executed the knight's salute and spoke:

"Fret not, my lady. I will watch over him. For all of us."

* * *

**_Part 4.822: Cherished_ **

"Here you go, C.C.! Pizza Hut, Select Four, cheesy crust ―just like you used to order," came Kallen Kouzuki's cheerful voice as she opened the pizza box she brought with her. "Smuggling it in was a lot easier than I thought. I won't tell the doctors if you won't."

"I don't get why you keep ordering this, though," Kallen continued as she picked up a slice and took her seat. "You always leave the Idaho Special slices. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I love these."

"You've probably already heard," she began as she ate the slice, "they're getting a place ready for you to, uh, sleep in. I don't know where, exactly, but Ohgi-san suddenly declaring Kaminejima to be a wildlife reserve was sort of a giveaway. Lelouch has been talking with Rakshata and Lloyd with some of the arrangements, too, so whatever they have in store is state-of-the-art. Probably even better than the rooms they used to have in Pendragon Castle." After finishing off the slice she took, she turned to face the sleeping form of C.C. fully.

"You know, I've been thinking," she continued after she made herself comfortable, "about a lot of things. Mostly about how lost we would have been if you weren't around all those times. All the way back to that day in Shinjuku, even, when you gave Lelouch his Geass. All of us would have been goners, and there would be no Zero, no Black Knights, and no UFN.

"What I'm especially thankful for, though, was when you talked some sense into me in that morning after the Black Rebellion. Okay," she raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, "maybe 'smacked' would describe it better, considering how much it stung." Her hands resumed their place on her lap before continuing, "I was totally lost, as if I was driving full speed along a road that turned out to be a dead end; and there you came, saying there was still a way to get to where I ―where all of us― were going.

"After that you told me about Lelouch and the Geass you gave him. I appreciate that you told me just enough to make me determined to get him back. I doubt I would have wanted to see him again if you told me any more or any less than what you did. In hindsight, it was pretty fun ―learning the answers to the rest of my questions first-hand, little by little. Annoying at times, yes, but it all worked out."

Kallen looked out the window with a sigh. "We had fun times together, didn't we? Running from hideout to hideout to avoid capture; getting the stuff we needed for our raid at Babel Tower; you and that thing you have for pizzas managing to put me in one of those stuffy costumes; taking turns picking on Tamaki-san after we got everybody back...

"I'm sort of jealous that you could pick on Lelouch and win, though. I tried a few times, but because he always managed to turn it around, I sort of gave it up."

Another sigh. "Pathetic, aren't I? Thinking about everything we've been through only when you're..."

She shook her head. "Listen to me, talking as if you're dead and gone. Heh, I'm not even sure you can hear me. It's just that," a pause as her hands balled into fists on her lap, "I keep thinking we'll catch up when you wake up, go somewhere and have fun ―just the two of us girls. When I learned from Lelouch that you won't be waking up anytime soon, I...

"I didn't want to believe it! I thought maybe Lelouch was talking about a different C.C., or something. The C.C. we both knew ―the one who walked away from a gunshot to the heart, the one who lived for centuries― would be able to at least open her eyes, right?!"

She gasped when she caught herself shouting, and then lowered her head as if apologizing for her outburst. "I don't think it's fair," she paused momentarily as she glanced at the ring on her finger. "We're all happy now, and we can tell that things will only get better from here on out. You should be enjoying all this with the rest of us. You deserve them as much as we do. The way things are, we can't even thank you properly, or even give you a sendoff pizza party if you just can't stay. Going to sleep without telling us what it's about for the past year was just... selfish of you."

"Oh, right," she spoke as if she realized the error in her words and formed a sad smile. "You wouldn't be C.C. if you weren't, would you?"

She reached out with both her hands to grasp C.C.'s left hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm not really good with goodbyes, but I really think I should say this before we finally part ways.

"I missed having you around, C.C., and the thought of not seeing you again, well, it felt like I'm losing a sister. I really wish I could do more than bringing you this pizza and getting that plushy of yours dry-cleaned, but I'm afraid you'll have to make do with them and this promise."

She closed her eyes and, after taking a deep breath, wore a solemn expression when she opened them again. "I'll take good care of him, and I'll do my best to give him all the love he would ever need," a pause as she tightened her grasp, "for both of us."

"There you are."

"Lelouch!" His voice nearly made her jump off her seat. She quickly made to wipe the tears that settled in the corners of her eyes as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet at the mess hall for lunch," he answered. "I know you preferred arriving in the nick of time over arriving early back in Ashford, but I figured that being late for an hour was just ridiculous, even for you."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, noting the hour for the first time since she entered the room. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's alright," he assured her. "The cook's a protégé of Sugiyama's. He said he'll whip something up whenever we ask." Noticing the slight redness in her eyes, he asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little teary goodbye."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

_There you go, C.C., the same old Lelouch,_  she thought. "Not at all. I was just getting ready to leave." With that she stood up and gave C.C. a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, C.C.," she spoke as she straightened, "and thanks ―for everything."

Turning around, she found herself pressed against her future husband in a tight embrace. Startled, it took her a moment before she returned the gesture. When he only held her tighter, she felt the need to ask, "Lelouch?"

"Don't ever leave me alone, Kallen." It was barely a whisper.

"I would have to be taken away from you for that to happen," she responded. "Kicking and screaming, even, if it was ever managed."

"If it was somehow managed," he responded in turn, "I'll get you back. Even if I lose an arm and a leg, even if it's the last thing I do, I will."

"And I won't lose hope," she said as she tightened her arms around him, "because you always find a way, you always keep your promises."

After another minute, they briefly shared a kiss and left the room with their hands entwined. Had either of them taken the time to take one last look at their sleeping friend, they would have seen that her lips had shifted to form a tiny smile.

* * *

**_~ COMPLETE ~_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Select-4 was the pizza that C.C. pestered Rai to buy in Lost Colors, and is made up of 2 slices each of Mayo-Q, Meat Paradise, Ebi (shrimp) Bacon, and Idaho Special. I tried it out last Easter, but I prefer Family-4 :p The hug was inspired by an old avatar of FFN user Arcangel, which I wanted to steal XD
> 
> Thanks very much to everybody who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, squee'd, ugh'd, bleh'd, beta'd, contributed to this side-story collection.
> 
> Special thanks go to posters in the BKBQ forums in FFN. A little community discussion goes a long way ;)
> 
> And thanks to Sunrise for making the first anime I got this addicted to (maybe even obsessed with) this millennium XD


End file.
